The True Haruno Sakura
by thebaddestkidd
Summary: Her friends betrayed her after Karin came. She's the weakest of the group. NOT! Let's see who she really is.
1. The Truth Revealed

Hiya

Hiya! I'm a new Naruto writer. I've had this idea stuck in my head ever since I read 'Pain', a sasusaku story. I would ask the writer if I could borrow the idea but I can't find her or the story.

Sakura: aww man!

Me: I know right!

Sakura: Plus everyone's mean to me in the story. Wahhh!!

Me: Don't worry, There's a lot of characters I'm adding and there all your friends!

Sasuke: And if Sakura-chan is feeling lonely, I'll keep her company. (Smirk)

Me: Okay lovebird's, on with the story!!

Disclaimer: I own a beautiful female purebred German shepherd.

...

Sakura was walking past the training grounds after a tiring day at the hospital. She sighed as old memories ran through her. Back when she was friends with everyone, but that all changed when _she _arrived into the village.

"Well, well, well look who's here."

Oh Shit. Speak of the Bitch.

Sakura turned around to see Karin, along with Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata.

'Just keep walking.' She chanted in her mind.

"Oh so you're running away?" taunted Karin.

"She's too scared to fight us." mocked Temari.

'**Scared my ass! Come on, let me out! Cha!' shouted Inner Sakura.**

'You and I both know we can't.'

Sakura then had her arm grabbed by Karin and was thrown to the ground.

"Come on forehead, fight us." said Ino.

Sakura just slowly got up and started to walk again. Just then Sasuke and the rest of the rookie 9 boys along with Gaara started to walk towards them.

"Sasuke-kun! That forehead

bitch punched me, see?" shouted Karin as she pointed to her cheek. Sakura turned her head to see that Karin had grabbed some dirt off the ground and rubbed it on her cheek. Sasuke then appeared in front of Sakura and punched her strait into a tree. Everyone except Tenten, Hinata and Naruto started to laugh at her. Sasuke and Neji just smirked.

Sakura didn't bother to waste her tears on them. She had been used to it. Ever since Sasuke came back when he was sixteen, he had defeated Itachi and brought Karin with him into the village. Karin had announced to everyone that they were dating, and had made Sakura's life a living hell since she found out that she had a crush on Sasuke when they were twelve. She told everyone that she had been spreading rumors about them. The worst part was that they believed her over Sakura. Now here they were, 18 while Sakura was seventeen (she skipped a grade in the academy) and Sakura had done her best to avoid them.

She got up when suddenly a ball of electricity shot into the air a few miles away. The ball exploded and formed the Haruno circle.

'Oh no, the temple!' thought Sakura in a hurry.

She then got up and started to run to where the ball came from, but Karin blocked her way with a smirk.

"And just where do you think you're going pinky?"

" Get the hell outta my way!"

Everyone stared in shock. She had never crossed them before.

"And what if I don't?" said Karin with her hands on her hips.

Sakura then gave Karin an uppercut that sent her a few yards away. She then started to jump from tree to tree towards where her family's crest appeared.

"That Bitch! Let's get her." screeched Karin.

Everyone then started after Sakura. She paid them no attention as she ran out of the village. She then started running on all fours making her go faster, shocking everyone from the tree tops.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Kankuro.

"She's running like an animal." said Temari.

Soon they arrived at a large temple that had what looked like rouge ninjas attacking. Suddenly Sakura was indulged in flames, and when she reappeared she had white cat ears and a white tail and her nails had grown into claws. She let out a mighty cat like roar and started attacking the rouge ninjas, while everyone stared in shock.

It was then that they noticed that she wasn't the only one fighting. In the distance they saw three girls that looked Sakura's age and were obviously not Japanese judging by their dark skin. One had her hair all in black braids pulled into a pony tail that reached down to her waist, while another had two pigtails that reached a few inches down her shoulders. The last had her hair reaching mid back and half up and had some black rimmed stylish glasses on her face. All three looked identical making the others wonder if they were related. The one with the ponytail then aimed her palms out to the ninjas.

"Endless Chains!" she cried out as metal chains shot out of her palms and slicing through the ninjas with their sharp points.

The one with the pigtails then jumped high above a pile of ninja.

"Solar Flare!" she cried out as her face glowed a bright as the sun, blinding the ninjas. When their eyes finally adjusted as the light faded, the girl had her two index fingers pointing down at them. A ray beam then shot from her fingers and sliced the attackers in half.

"Supreme Thunder Crash!" the last one yelled out as she sent out a ball of electricity towards more of the ninja electrocuting them.

The ninjas soon over powered the girls and the three collapsed from exhaustion. The ninjas grinned and started towards the girls but Sakura jumped in front of them growling angrily. She then shot balls of fire from her hands at the ninjas burning them. She fought them for about two hours quickly tiring out.

'I have to end this now.' She thought while she clawed through another enemy.

She then stood as though she was aiming a bow and arrow and one appeared made from her flames. She released the fire arrow and before it hit the ninja it turned into a fire dragon and indulged the ninjas in flames. She had finally defeated all of them but she was so exhausted she collapsed to the ground. She was caught by two strong arms and the last thing she saw were two onyx eyes staring back at her before she passed out.

Sakura stirred slightly as she awoke from her slumber. She sat up but winced as she felt some pain from when an enemy slashed at her torso. She looked to see that she was bandaged up when a voice spoke out to her.

"So you're finally awake, eh?"

"Tsunade-sama!"

The blonde woman chuckled lightly as she smiled at her apprentice, but her expression soon turned serious.

"The others told me what happened."

"I've got some explaining to do huh?" Sakura said, a frown slowly appearing on her face.

"A lot of explaining."

She looked up to see Kakashi standing in the doorway. When he walked in he was followed by the Konoha 11, the Sand Siblings and Karin (EW!). The all gathered around her bed waiting for her to continue.

"Alright, where do you want me to start?"

"Yo Mac, let us help aight?"

They all looked towards three beds that were occupied by the three girls from the temple.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," said the one with glasses sitting up. "We are the Payne triplets, friends of Angel or as you know, Sakura which by the way, we all have our own individual nick-name for. My name is Jazzmine, Jazz for short."

"I'm Jackline (Jack-a-lin), but everybody calls me Jackie." said the one with pigtails. You could tell she was full of energy from her big grin.

"And I'm Jordan, sorry no nickname. Just Jordan." said the one with the long ponytail held braids.

"The temple we all saved was my home." said Sakura finally speaking up. "It's the Haruno temple, the elemental temple."

"E-Elemental temple?" questioned Tsunade.

"Yes, elementals are people born to control an element. Jordan is the elemental of metal, Jazz is electricity and Jackie is Solar Power. I'm also not the only Haruno, I have three other sisters, some cousins and my mother is alive. She is actually the ruler of the temple, but today she had to travel somewhere leaving the temple open for enemy attack.

My younger sister Lotus is the elemental of water, my older sister Jade is the elemental of air, and Onyx, the eldest of us, is the elemental of earth. And finally, I as you may have already noticed am the elemental of fire.

When I was five, the temple was attacked by our rival Darkria. He was always jealous of the elementals and our power, so much that he trained an army of warriors to try to make us extinct. My mother, Izaioi (Iz-zy-oi) knew that it would be too dangerous if all the elementals were in one place so she sent us to different places to stay. I was sent to stay here with my aunt and uncle who posed as my parents until I turned 18. Then I would go back to the temple. You guys get all that?"

Everyone was so shocked they could barely speak. Finally Naruto spoke up.

"So uh what was with the ears and tail?"

"Oh yeah, elementals also get spirit animals to give us more power. My spirit is the cat."

"You are such a liar! How could you honestly expect us to believe that a weakling like you is an elemental." screeched Karin.

"Weakling? Please, you're lucky I didn't use you as a scratch post for my claws when I first met you. I was still pretending."

"Pretending?" questioned Kakashi.

"To put it bluntly, I've been hiding my true strength ever since I first came to Konoha."

The room fell silent.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Whoop! I can't believe I wrote that much. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Oh and by the way, I'm African American not Japanese so forgive me for any errors.


	2. Trapped

Sweet Mother of Aretha Franklin

Sweet Mother of Aretha Franklin! I just sent my story and already more than five people made me their favorite author and story. And it's only been 2 hours! Aw yea, I'm the Shiz-nit Biotch! Yall Rock! Keep the reviews comin.

On wit da show!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"The way we fought each other?"

"Fake."

"You fangirling Sasuke?"

"Fake."

"Our battle in the Chunnin exams?"

"Fake."

"Me protecting you from the bullies?"

"Fake as hell."

"Your hair color?"

"That is actually true. I get it from my kaa-san."

For 2 hours strait, Ino had been asking Sakura questions about what was true and what wasn't. Frankly, it was annoying the hell out of her. She was already so mad that her ears and tail had popped out again.

"Honestly Ino, what part of 'I faked it all' do you not understand?" sighed out Sakura.

"Hold on just one more question, and you couldn't have faked this one. You really did love Sasuke right?" Sakura snorted.

"F to the A to the K to the E. Fake!"

That got everyone's attention, especially Sasuke's although he didn't show it.

"B-b-but what about the tears?" stuttered out Ino.

"Well (sniffle) you see the truth is," sobbed out Sakura through her tears. Ino grinned. 'Ha-ha I knew it.'

"I've been crying fake tears for years." said Sakura in a deadpanned voice as she wiped her face. Ino's grin immediately disappeared of her face.

"We should've known it's just like how you faked being our friends." said Tenten. Sakura's expression then turned vicious as she hissed like a cat.

"I can't believe you guys. I've known you for years, healing you in the hospital, being your shoulder to cry on and this is the thanks I get? One little white lie from that red headed bitch and you all turn against me."

"Proof." Was the only word that came out of Sasuke's mouth. "Prove to us that you haven't been lying Haruno. If you can do that we'll believe you." he ended with a smirk. Sakura's glare hardened as she looked into the Uchiha prodigy's eyes.

"Fine, but let's get something strait. After I humiliate you and everybody else inside this hospital room, I don't want to hear anything about me forgiving you. A true friend believes you no madder what, and you've already proven that you all were never really my friends so what I want you all to do is leave me the hell alone after this. Do I make myself clear?" she gritted through her teeth.

"Crystal." The Uchiha's smirk never left his face. Sakura then turned to Jazz.

"Jazzy, do you still have it?"

"Girl, I saw it comin." she said reaching into her pocked. She then pulled out a small white cube then threw it to Sakura from her hospital bed.

"I got your proof alright."

"What's that suppose to be?" asked Karin.

"It's called a Memory Cube. I invented it myself. The person holding it just has to think of a memory and the whole room turns into a flashback of that memory." explained Jazz adjusting her glasses. Karin then stiffened which didn't go unnoticed by the others. Sakura smirked as she thought of a memory and the whole room was indulged in a white light. Everyone looked around to see that they were at the training grounds and a holographic Sakura was throwing kunai at some targets when the others came up to her.

"Hey forehead!"

Sakura turned around only to get punched in the face. She looked at Ino holding her jaw.

"What the hell was that Ino-pig?!"

"Don't play dumb you bitch, you've been telling people I'm a whore."

"Yeah, and you've been making up lies about us to." said Temari with fury in her eyes.

"I did what!? Where the hell did you here this load of bull?"

"From me. I still can't believe you would do that." sobbed out Karin.

The others then got their share of insults while Sakura kept quiet the whole time with a glare on her face. When everyone was leaving Karin turned to Sakura with a smirk on her face.

"Well, well, well it's clear that everyone chooses me over you, pinky. Truth is, even I couldn't believe they actually fell for that lie. I guess that means we don't need you anymore. Maybe Tsunade will even take me in as her apprentice, and then I'll celebrate by marrying your precious Sasuke-kun."

She then walked off laughing leaving a snarling Sakura. The room returned to normal and everyone was glaring at Karin.

"You-you lied to us." growled out Temari.

"You made us turn on our best friend." stated Ino.

"W-well I…I- I'm sorry. It was a mistake. You believe me right Sasuke-kun?"

"It's over."

"W-what!?"

"**It's. Over.**" He growled out while his sharingan eyes flashed dangerously. Karin couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Uchiha was beyond pissed. Not only by being proven wrong by Sakura, but by the fact that he had also been tricked into hating her. She would probably never forgive him.

"Sakura we're sor-"began Ino.

"Save it!" she snapped.

"I'd hate to interrupt this little drama, but there is still the matter of you leaving the village without permission. I'm afraid it can't go unpunished." said Tsunade. "You'll have to stay in the village till I'm convinced that you won't try to take off again. To make sure you won't try anything I took away your chakra and I did a justu that takes away your inhuman strength."

Sakura looked at Tsunade, to Jazz, to Jackie, to Jordan and finally looked back to her mentor.

"Well, you see Tsunade-sama, when I

First sneaked into the village to meet with my aunt and uncle, I had no idea what chakra even was nor did I have inhuman strength but I still managed to sneak in hear at the age of five. The guards didn't even notice me come in."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed slightly. "What are you saying?"

"Well I guess what I'm saying is," she smiled. "Sayonara!" and she hopped out the window along with the Payne triplets. The other's eyes widened and they quickly went after them.

'I'm free, finally free!' Sakura had only dreamed of finally going back home. She longed to be with her family again. Her life had been a living hell ever since Sasuke came back, and now she was finally leaving it all. She looked back to see the others closing in on them. Her smile quickly formed a frown.

"Yo Mac, bring your ass! They're catchin up quick." yelled Jordan as they neared the village gate. Sakura quickly snapped out of it and raced to catch up. Finally the four were coming to the gate. Jordan, Jazz, and Jackie ran right through the gate but when Sakura came something happened.

"KYAAA!" screamed Sakura as she was electrocuted at the gate she then skidded a few feet back. The Payne sisters looked back in shock as Sakura looked up angrily at Jazz.

"Jazzy, what the fuck was that for?!"

"Angel, that wasn't me."

"Uh, guys?"

"What the hell do you mean it wasn't you?"

"Guys?"

"Girl, you heard me."

"Who the hell was it then Jazz?" yelled out Jordan.

"GUYS!"

"What?!" all three yelled out as they turned to Jackie.

"What's on Pinky's wrist?"

The Payne triplets and Sakura looked at each other and looked to the medic ninja's wrist to see the Konoha symbol tattooed on her right wrist. Curiosly, the medic held her wrist out near the gate and the symbol glowed white as sparks flew from the gate threatening to electrocute her.

"What the hell is this supposed to be!" she yelled out.

"A Security Band."

The four looked over to see Tsunade along with the others right behind them. "I had a feeling you might try something like this so I put that on you. If you try to leave the village with that on, the gate will electrocute you."

"So she can't leave?" asked Jackie.

"Until I'm convinced she won't, no."

Sakura had stayed quite this whole time with her bangs covering her face. They had hated her and beat her daily and when she can finally leave they won't let her? Finally, she jumped off into the night sky going who knows where.

"I hope you're all satisfied." snapped Jazz as she and her sisters ran after Sakura.

SASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKU

A week had past and the Konoha 12 or Konoha 11 now, had not seen Sakura anywhere. They had checked her apartment only to find that her stuff was gone. Since she didn't have chakra, they couldn't sense her anywhere. She was actually in the last place they thought she'd be, at her aunt and uncle's old house.

"Angel sure hasn't been herself." commented Jazz. The sisters were in the Haruno living room while Sakura had locked herself inside her room.

"Of course not, with them bitch ass friends of hers keeping her here." growled Jordan.

"I wish her crazy ass sisters were here, they could always make her feel better." said Jackie. Suddenly, Jazz jumped up.

"That's it!"

"What's it?" said the other two.

"Girls pack yo bags, we roundin up the Harunos!"

I'm done, yay! The next chapter will be here within a week yall. Until then, see ya!


	3. Lotus: Elemental of Water

Here's a notha one

Here's a notha one. Anda, anda and a notha one.

SASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKU

"AIE MAC, OPEN UP!" yelled out Jordan as she pounded on Sakura's door. When Sakura finally opened her door she looked at the triplets to see them all with wide smiles.

"What are you all so happy about?"

"Okay Angel, we know how you've been down a lot." began Jazz.

"You guys, I'm fi-"

"Shut it! As we we're saying, we also know that you miss you're sisters." said Jackie.

"Well yeah, I haven't seen em in ye-"

"Girl Ima slap you if you keep interruptin' us, so we talked to Tsunade and we made a deal." concluded Jordan.

"To put it bluntly," began Jazz.

"WE'RE GOIN' TO GET YOUR SISTERS GIRL!" yelled out all three in excitement.

"Are you serious!?" cried out Sakura. She had longed to see her sisters ever since they split up. She kept in contact with them, but it wasn't the same as seeing them in person.

"Wait you said you made a deal with Tsunade. What's the catch?" she asked as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Well…we're gonna have a bit of company on the journey." said Jazz. Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What kind of company?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura was waiting at the village gate with the Payne sisters for their _company, _and Sakura did not like it one bit. She was all for going to get her sisters, but not with them.

"Cheer up Angel. It can't be as bad as you think."

"Oh I beg to differ, Jazzy."

"SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled out our favorite loud-mouthed blond. Said girl turned around only to be crushed in a hug by Konoha's favorite knuckle head ninja. She didn't bother to return the hug as she rolled her eyes in Naruto's embrace.

"Okay Naruto, I know you haven't seen me in a while, but would you mind getting the hell off me." The boy did just that with a wide grin.

"Sorry got a little carried away. Hey Teme, come say Hi to Sakura-chan." The pink-haired girl then noticed all the others were right behind Naruto. That's right the Konoha 11 were coming along for the trip with the Sand Siblings, the sensei's', and Tsunade to keep an eye on her so that she wouldn't try to run away again. Tsunade had Jiraiya take over in the office while she was away. The Uchiha walked over to his two other teammates.

"So where have you been hiding?" Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"None of your damn business Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked at Sakura causing her to glare and turn away. Sensing hostility in the air Naruto decided to but in.

"So Sakura-chan, are we ready to head out?"

"Yeah, just let me get our ride."

"Ride?"

"You didn't think we were just going to walk did you? My sisters are all over the world, but before I get the taxi, Tsunade-sama if you will."

"Of course." Tsunade then did some hand signs and tapped the symbol on Sakura's wrist. It turned white.

"It will not shock once we leave the village but the minute you go back inside it will activate again."

Sakura nodded her head and they all walked outside the gate. When they were right outside the village fire balls appeared in Sakura hands. She shot continuous fire at a spot on the ground and when she stopped, a small green snake like dragon appeared.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little spit fire." The dragon said.

"Hey Dojo!" (A/N: In this fic, some characters from other shows will appear. Dojo is from Xiaolin Showdown.)

"This is our ride?" said a usual whining voice. Everyone turned to see Karin standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Who the fuck invited you?" snarled Jordan.

"I'm not going to let my Sasuke-kun go anywhere with forehead without me."

"Tsunade-sama, you actually let her come with us." sighed out Sakura.

"I had nothing to do with this."

"Good, so we can leave her ass behind." said Jordan.

"No Jordan, we won't do that."

"You right Jazzy. We'll kick her ass, _and then _we'll leave her behind. All that agree say Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Then it's settled. C'mon yall, let's beat her like she stole somthin'." Yelled out Jordan as she, Jackie and Sakura advanced toward a terrified Karin. Jazz then quickly stood in front of Karin.

"Hey, that's not what I meant!" she exclaimed as she pulled the three to the side away from the others.

"I say that we let her come with us and when we're done getting Angel's sisters, we dump her off somewhere like the Sahara Desert or Antarctica. That way, we'll never see her again."

"Beautiful work Jazzy, but let's leave her in Antarctica. If we leave her in the desert all her make up will melt, and I don't wanna be around to see her real face." said Sakura as they all shuddered at the thought. "Not to mention the fact that she'll probably freeze to death in her skimpy clothing." They all agreed and headed back to the group.

"Okay Karin you can come with us." said Sakura. Karin squealed and clutched onto Sasuke's arm much to his annoyance. She then eyed Dojo.

"But how are we all going to ride that gecko?"

"GECKO?!" yelled out Dojo as he suddenly grew 200ft tall. He lowered his gigantic head to Karin.

"Just who are you calling a gecko, fore-eyes?" he growled out as the others looked in shock. Karin couldn't even scream she looked like she was about to piss her (slutty) shorts, while Sakura and the pain sisters snickered at her fear.

"I should tell you, Dojo doesn't like it when people mock his size." said Sakura with a smirk. "Now that that's over, let's go." They all climbed on top of Dojo's back and he then flew into the sky above the clouds.

"So where to first Jazzy?" asked Sakura.

"First were going to pick up Lotus and her friends Whinnie and Ty-Lee."(Ty-lee is from Avatar: The last Air-Bender.)

"Then it's settled. Dojo, set course for Chicago, IL. We're going to America!"

They arrived in Chicago 30min later. Dragons are known for traveling really fast. They landed in a large ally where Dojo shrunk back to size. They didn't want any civilians seeing a 200ft Dragon.

"Okay so where's Little Bit and her friends?" asked Jordan.

"Little Bit?" questioned Kurenia.

"Jordan comes up with nick-names for basically everyone." explained Sakura.

"What's my nick-name?" said Naruto. Jordan then looked at Naruto up and down. "Twitchy." That caused Naruto to pout and everyone else to giggle, smirk, laugh or chuckle.

"Now to answer J's question, Lotus should be right…across the street." said Jazzy as she pointed behind everybody. They all turned to see a big space in between two buildings where some kids were dancing.

"There she is!" yelled out Jackie as she pointed to a girl with two others that were in the middle of the crowd. The girl had long black hair that was pulled into a long braid with bright green eyes and freckles across the bridge of her nose. She really did look identical to Sakura. The girl next to her looked Latino with her long brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. The other girl had long brown hair that was pulled to the top of her head to form a long braid and had chestnut brown eyes with a bright smile as she danced with her friends. The others then went to the crowd with Dojo perched on Sakura's shoulder. The three girls didn't notice as they continued to dance to what the group recognized as 'Get me Bodied' by Beyonce. They were just in time to see the three dance to the dance part.

Ladies on the floor  
All my ladies on the floor  
If ya ready, get ready, to get it  
Drop down low and sweep the floor with it  
Drop drop down low and sweep the floor with it  
Drop down low and sweep the floor with it  
Drop drop down low and sweep the floor with it

When Kiba saw the Latino girl dancing to the last part he started panting, much to the other's surprise.

Do the uh oh, do the uh oh  
Do the uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh nah nah  
Do the uh oh, do the uh oh  
Do the uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh nah nah

Gaara started staring close to Sakura's sister. When Sakura noticed she hissed catlike. "Put your eyes back in your head Gaara!" He quickly looked away with a small tinge of red on his cheeks. Sakura made a mental note to keep and eye on the Kazekage while he was near her little sister.

Pat yo weave ladies, pat pat, pat yo weave ladies  
Watch him while he check up on it  
Pat yo weave ladies, pat pat, pat yo weave ladies  
Watch him while he check up on it  
Tick tick tick, tick fight  
Tick tick tick tick tick fight  
Tick tick tick, tick fight  
Tick tick tick tick tick fight  
Pose for the camera now click click  
Pose for the camera now click click  
Pose for the camera now click click  
Pose for the camera now click click  
Do an old school dance, an old school dance  
An old school dance, bring it old school  
Do an old school dance, an old school dance  
Do an old school dance, old school

At this part the three girls started doing the tootsie roll much to Gaara and Kiba's delight while Lee looked as red as a tomato while staring at the girl with the long brown braid.

Stop cool off cool off  
Cool off cool off  
Drop cool off cool off  
Cool off, cool off  
Wind it back girl  
Wind it back girl  
Duck ya head touch the floor wind it back  
Wind it back girl  
Wind it back girl  
Duck ya head touch the floor wind it back  
Drop to ya knees, hunch back girl  
Shake shake it like that alley cat  
Drop to ya knees, hunch back girl  
Shake sake it like that alley cat  
Shake ya dairy air in them Dereon's  
Shake shake ya diary air in the House of Dereon  
Shake ya dairy air in them Dereon's  
Shake shake ya diary air in the House of Dereon

The girls didn't dare do the last two dances and let some other girls (sluts!) do them instead.

Do the sissor leg, touch ya heels touch ya toes  
Do the sissor leg, touch ya heels touch ya toes  
Do the sissor leg, touch ya heels touch ya toes  
Do the sissor leg, touch ya heels touch ya toes  
Do the Naomi Campbell walk, Naomi Campbell walk  
Walk across the room like Naomi Campbell  
Do the Naomi Campbell walk, Naomi Campbell walk  
Walk across the room like Naomi Campbell  
Snap for the kids, snap for the kids  
Snap for them suckas few times  
Snap for the kids, snap for the kids  
Snap for them suckas few times  
I touch ya body, while ya touch my body  
We touching bodies tonight  
We getting bodied  
I touch ya body, while ya touch my body  
We touching bodies tonight  
We getting bodied  
Gettin' bodied (gettin' bodied)  
Gettin' bodied (gettin' bodied)  
Gettin' bodied (I'm the only one tonight)  
Gettin' bodied (gettin' bodied)  
Want my body (get me body)  
Won't ya get me body (get me body)  
You want my body (I'm the only one tonight)  
Won't ya get me bodied (get me bodied)  
Hey

The crowd erupted in applause as the girls finally noticed Sakura and the others. They all screamed as they ran over to them and crushed the Payne sisters and Sakura in hugs.

"Onee-chan, I missed you so much!" yelled out the black haired girl that was obviously Lotus.

"That sure was quite a show you put on there." said Sakura as she smiled and ruffled her sister's hair.

"Well what do you expect three 16 yr old girls to do when there bored as hell?" She then took notice to the others. "Who are they?"

Sakura jabbed her thump over her shoulder. "Those are just the loiterers we told you were comin' with us."

"Well let me introduce ourselves to them. My name is Lotus and they are Winota Lopez, Whinnie for short," she pointed to the Latina. "And that's, Ty-Lee." She pointed to the other brown haired girl. Lee then came up to Ty-Lee and to her by the hand.

"My dear Ty-Lee-san, you are a true goddess full of youth! I pledge my eternal love to you!" To everyone's surprise Ty-Lee giggled and blushed.

"Looks like you just lost your number 1 fan Mac." said Jordan.

"How will I ever live on." droned out Sakura sarcastically.

"Hey people I know this is a bit of a special reunion for everyone, but may I remind you we only got two of the four Harunos. We gotta get movin." said Dojo from Sakura's shoulder as he came out from being within her shoulder length hair. Sakura then turned to Lotus and her friends.

"Dojo's right, you guys ready?"

"Ready!" all three cried out as they grabbed their duffle bags from the side of the building. They then all ran back into the alley and Dojo flew into the sky. Sakura looked behind her to see that Gaara was right behind Lotus. He then whispered something in her ear causing her to blush and him to smirk.

'_Looks like I have to keep an eye on that little sand demon .There is no way I'm letting him get to her. I can't trust them after what they did to me.'_

Woah1 I did all that! Don't worry yall, I should have they next chapter up by next Tuesday

REVIEW OR DIE! NO FLAMES!


	4. Jade: Elemental of Air

Aight yall here's the next chapter

Aight yall here's the next chapter.

Sakura: What's in it, what's in it?!

Me: You have to wait and see.

Sakura: (Pouts)

Me: Oh no, not the pout! Sasuke! Help!

Sasuke: Now Sakura-chan, no need to be upset. (Hugs her from behind)

Sakura: (squeals) Sasuke-kun!

On wit da show!

"So where are we going next Sakura-chan?" asked the Kyuubi vessel.

"Next we have to get Jade from Paris."

"PARIS!" squealed out Ino. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes Ino, Paris. My sister has a career of ballet."

"Oh, I can't wait to be in the most romantic city with my Shika-kun." said Ino with stars in her eyes as she hugged Shikamaru in front of her. He looked away with a blush and muttered a small 'Troublesome.'

"I wouldn't mind being in Paris with Hinata-chan either!" said Naruto as he put his arm around his girlfriend with her blushing madly. Neji then looked at Tenten and smirked causing her to blush and look away.

Karin then turned to Sasuke that was in front of her.

"So Sasuke-kun, does being in the city of romance give you any ideas?" she said try to sound sexy (which she isn't!). To her surprise, he smirked at her.

"Actually, it does." He then looked at Sakura in front of him. (A/N: To those who are confused, here is the order in which everyone is sitting on Dojo's back starting near his head. Sakura, Sasuke, Karin, Lotus, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Sai, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Ty-Lee, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kakashi, Tsunade, Hinata, Naruto, Whinnie, Kiba, Shino, Jackie, Jazz, and Jordan.) Sasuke leaned up to whisper in Sakura's ear.

"Are you exited to be in Paris with me Sa-ku-ra?" Sakura then whipped around to face him with her ears and tail out.

"Back off Uchiha!"

"Uchiha, what ever happened to Sasuke-kun? It always sounded better when you said it."

"That was fake _Uchiha, _get it through your head that I'll never like you."

"Hn, we'll see… _Kitten._"

"KITTEN!? Never call me that."

"But why not? It suites you so well Kitten."

"Ugh!"

"Sasuke-kun, why are you talking to that fore-head bitch?"

"Let me guess, you must be Karin." She turned to see Lotus glaring at her. "I can tell by your slutty attitude."

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me. I know all about you making my sister's friends betray her. You were just afraid because she had more friends than you did. Plus, you look like a first class whore so you got a lot of nerve callin' my sister a bitch when you really can't talk." Everyone started laughing at her while Sasuke, Neji and Gaara smirked. Karin's face flushed with embarrassment as she glared at the youngest elemental.

"Listen you little slut, I-" Karin was cut off by Sakura letting out a roar and jumping in front of her using her feline powers to keep balance. She then held her claws at Karin's throat.

"Look Karin, talking about me is one thing but when you mess with my family you have a death wish. You're lucky to even be coming with us. The only reason you're mad is because everything my sister said is true and everybody knows it, which includes you. This is your first and final warning, if you mess with my family or my friends I will make sure that you have a slow and painful death. Now do I make myself clear?"

"(Gulp) C-c-c-clear as c-crystal."

Sakura then jumped back to her place at the front after giving Karin one last glare.

"Heads up people, we are now coming into view of gay Parie." said Dojo as he then dove under the clouds giving everyone a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower.

"W-wow, it's beautiful." commented Hinata.

"It sure is." agreed Asuma as he put an arm around his wife, Kurenai.

"Eh, it gets old around the fifth time you've seen It." said Sakura. Sasuke then smirked and rapped his arms around her.

"But have you ever seen it with your lover Kitten?"

"Lover!?" she cried out as she tried to pry the Uchiha's arms off, but without her strength or chakra her efforts were futile. He chuckled at her actions. "Why of course Kitten, or did you forget last night?" Everyone then laughed while Kiba, Kankuro and Naruto made whooping noises causing Sakura's face to match her hair.

"That never happened Uchiha and you know it!" Sasuke then sighed. "Honestly Kitten, when will you stop with the Uchiha thing? You were screaming out 'Sasuke-kun' last night." he ended with a smirk.

During all the laughing throughout the group, including Dojo, Sasuke started to rub Sakura's cat ears causing her to involuntarily purr. As soon as she realized what she was doing, she took the chance to immediately pull away from the sharingan user with a small blush on her face. He gave a smirk as he eyed Sakura. _'She's going to be fun to play with.'_ Karin, who witnessed the whole thing was growling under her breath but didn't dare say a word in fear of Sakura's warning.

They soon arrived at a large building near the Eiffel Tower that said 'Le Theater of Amour' in big letters. (A/N: I have no idea how to speak French so bear with me here people.) When Dojo shrunk back down to size they all walked in. Inside they saw a beautiful auditorium where people were dancing ballet. The one that stood out the most was a girl wearing a bright green leotard with white ballet shoes.

She looked about a year older than Sakura. She had long pink hair that was pulled into two low pig tails (Like Hay-Lin from 'W.I.T.C.H.') and, like Sakura and Lotus, had side bangs framing her face. She had bright green eyes and had freckles running across the bridge of her nose. She gracefully danced across the stage doing all sorts of flexible stunts. She had surprisingly caught the attention of Sai who kept glancing at her while drawing in his sketch book. She then finally took notice of the others and hopped off the stage.

"Bonjour! I was wondering when you all would get here." she said in a slight French accent as she quickly hugged Sakura, Lotus and the Payne sisters. She then turned to the others.

"Hello! My name Jade and I'm Sakura and Lotus's older sister. Sakura has told me much about you, especially you madam." she said as she glared at Karin. She then walked over to her and quickly back handed her making a large slap echo throughout the auditorium. Everyone stared in shock as Sakura, Lotus, Ty-Lee, Whinnie and the Payne triplets tried to hold in their laughter. Jackie started to clap and yelled out 'Beautiful!' setting of everyone as they began to laugh.

"Damn, Jade just bitch-slapped her ass." said Jordan through her snickers. "Bout time somebody hit her. I'm just sorry it wasn't me."

"How dare you cause my little sister such grief? You pathetic excuse of flesh, your lucky I am not a very violent person or else you would've received worse than a slap." Jade growled out as Jackie leaned to the others.

"Not very violent my ace!"

"Watch it Payne!" Jackie quickly shut her mouth. "Now back to you madam, while I'm around if here that you've caused one bit of trouble you will surely regret it."

"Your too late Jade, Angel already gave Karin that talk so she should be quite for a while." interrupted Jazz. Jade then looked over to Sakura and smiled.

"Is that so, then I've taught her well."

"Wee wee my friend."

They all turned to see a woman that looked around Jade's age with bright blue eyes and short black hair. (Like the lady's hair from 'Ratatouille'). She was wearing three inch black heels, black pants, and a white chef's coat.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm-"

"Yuri Sing, world renowned chief!" exclaimed Chouji as he grabbed Yuri's hands within his own. He looked at her with stars within his eyes.

"I'm Akamichi Chouji, your number one fan. I've always dreamed of being blessed to taste one of your meals." Yuri laughed openly.

"It is nice to see that someone as big boned as yourself appreciates my work."

"Big boned?"

"Why yes. Fat is just a word that arrogant people use to insult ones that truly enjoy fine cooking, which is why I prefer to use the term big boned instead. The only true fat is spelled P-H-A-T."

"Finally, a women that understands me!" he exclaimed as he kissed Yuri's hands. Yuri then turned to Jade.

"Dearest friend, are we ready to leave with your sisters?"

"Why of course, just let me get my bag." said Jade as she grabbed her lime green back pack while Yuri strapped on her white one. Chouji then looked at Yuri with surprise. "You're coming with us?"

"Why of course, I simply get let my dearest friend go anywhere without me. Plus, it's about time I let my younger brother, Francwa, run the restaurant by himself. I'm sure everything will be fine since I taught him everything I know."

Much to Chouji's delight, Yuri came along with Jade as they once again went on Dojo's back after Jade had changed out of her ballet outfit. She was now wearing a green tee with a blue jean skirt that reached down to her ankles with sea foam green flats. When they flew above the clouds Sakura noticed that Sai had not taken his eyes off his sketchbook. She the jumped in front of him and he finally looked up with a smile.

"What is it Ugly?"

"What cha drawing Sai?"

"N-nothing much." Sakura raised a brow since she's never seen Sai be so nervous, let alone show emotion.

"C'mon let me see." She said as she snatched the sketchbook away and her eyes widened at the picture. It was Jade sitting on a cloud with a butterfly perched on her finger while she smiled brightly. She looked at Sai with a wide grin as he held a small blush on his cheeks. She was completely fine with Sai liking her sister since he, Shino, Chouji, Kiba and Lee had believed her and supported her while the others betrayed her. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to tease him a bit.

"Well, well, well I never knew you actually had feelings Sai. Hey Jade! Come look at Sai's picture." she said as she waved the sketchbook around. Sai panicked and stood up to try and get the picture before Jade saw it, but since he didn't have Sakura's balance he slipped and started to fall. Suddenly he was caught by to gently arms as he was flown up back to Dojo's back. When he was seated safely he looked to see Jade flying with angel like wings that were see though but outlined in light green. She gave him a warm smile that made his heart flutter.

"You should be more careful. We wouldn't want you to get hurt…Sai right?" she said a bit unsure. He nodded and she went to fly right next to Dojo. He placed a hand over his heart wondering what came over him. He had wanted Jade to always smile at him. He had never felt this way before. Sakura then looked over to him and smiled.

"Don't worry Sai, I wasn't going to show her the picture. I'll…just paste it on the internet when we get back." She grinned as she folded that picture, pocketed it and jumped back to her position near Dojo's head. Sai then started to protest against it as she help a hand up to her ear.

"What was that? Sorry Sai I can't hear you, you're to far away." she yelled and then started to laugh. Jade eyed her sister strangely then shrugged it off and went back to focusing on her flying.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Damn! I got this done faster than I thought! Oh well, same rules yall. I'll have the next chapter in within a week. Review, you know you wanna.

BE BREEZY!


	5. Where's Onyx?

Yay another chapter

Yay another chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shiz-nit!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay, two down only one to go!" said Jazz.

"Onyx gon' be mad as hell when she finds out she was the last to be picked up." snickered Jackie.

"Yea, you know Onyx always been a mean ass little somethin'." commented Jordan. "I once saw her knock a grown man the hell out just because her was starin' at her ass."

"She's related to Pinky alright."

"What was that Jackie?" yelled out Sakura, her cat ears picking up everything. "N-nothing Pinky."

"Thought so."

Suddenly, a hand reached out and started rubbing Sakura's cat ear causing her to smile and once again purr. She lazily looked over to see where the hand came from. She came face to face with a smirking Sasuke. She quickly slapped his hand away with a glare.

"There is this thing called personal space Uchiha!"

"Again with the Uchiha business Kitten? I know you want to call me 'Sasuke-kun' instead."

"Stop calling me Kitten, Uchiha!" she growled.

"Stop calling me Uchiha, Kitten." he smirked.

"Ugh, Fine! Now stop calling me Kitten, Chicken-Ass!"

"That won't work either Kitten." Sakura jumped up ready to attack the sharingan user when Dojo spoke up.

"Hey spit-fire, before you get blood all over my back look down. We're now heading into Sydney, Australia. The home of Haruno Onyx." Everyone looked down to see Sydney beach and were coming into what looked like a private area. Dojo landed near a small beach house and shrunk back to size. Sakura went up to the house and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a 12 yr old version of Sakura with long pink hair. She squealed as soon a she saw Sakura.

"Cousin Saki!" she yelled out and hugged Sakura. The fire elemental laughed lightly as she returned her cousin's hug.

"Hey Sayuri! Where's Onyx?"

"Onyx-nee-chan and Toph-nee-chan went somewhere far to handle a crime (Toph is from 'Avatar: The Last Air Bender'.). Only Onii-san knows where they went and he's down at the beach performing with Yura."

"Well then, lead the way."

"Hold on," she rushed back inside and returned with a pink messenger bag. "Onyx-nee-chan said that when you guy come Onii-san, Toph-nee-chan, Yura and I would come to so whether you like it or not I'm going." she said. You could easily tell that some of Sakura's personality had rubbed of on her cousin.

"Oh Lord, not another one." muttered Jazzy.

"I heard that!" snapped Sakura her ears and tail popping out. She then turned back to Sayuri.

"Its fine Cuz, you can come with us." Sayuri beamed and led the others down the beach. Ten minutes later they arrived at a huge crowd and a Stage at the center where a person was getting ready to sing. He had piercing green eyes and short brown hair. He lifted the mike to his mouth and began to sing.

**Forever by Chris Brown**

1, 2, 3, 4...  
Hey (eh)  
Forever  
Hey (eh)  
Forever

It's you, and me  
Movin at the speed of light into eternity (yeah)  
Tonight, is the night  
To join me in the middle of ecstasy  
Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you (around you)

Ima take you there, Ima take you there  
So don't be scared, I'm right here, you ready  
We can go anywhere  
Go anywhere  
But first, it's your chance  
Take my hand  
Come with me

Temari looked like she was in a daze as she stared at the person singing.

"He's really good." she muttered out.

"Yea, that's my cousin Renji for ya." said Sakura.

It's like I waited my whole life  
For this one night  
It's gon be me you and the dance floor  
Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double you fun  
And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever (forever)  
Ever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor

Feels like were on a different level (ohh ahh)  
Feels like our loves intertwine  
We can be two rebels  
Breakin the rules  
Me and you  
You and I  
All you gotta do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet, baby  
Feel the beat inside  
I'm drivin, you could take the front seat (front seat)  
Just need you to trust me (trust me)  
Girl girl girl  
It's like now

It's like I waited my whole life (oh)  
For this one night (one night)  
It's gon be me you and the dance floor (dance floor)  
Cuz we only got one night (ohh)  
Double you pleasure  
Double your fun (yeah)  
And dance forever ever ever (ohh)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever (forever)  
Ever ever ever (ever)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever on the dance floor

It's a long way down  
We so high off the ground  
Sendin for an angel to bring me your heart  
Girl where did you come from?  
Got me so undone  
Gazin in your eyes got me sayin  
What a beautiful lady  
No ifs ands or maybes  
I'm releasin my heart  
And it's feelin amazing  
There's no one else that matters  
You love me  
And I wont let you fall girl  
Let you fall girl (ahh ohh oh oh yeah)  
Yeah, I wont let you fall  
Let you fall  
Let you fall (ohh ohh)  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah

It's like  
It's like I waited my whole life (whole life)  
For this one night (one night)  
It's gon be me you and the dance floor (me you and the dance floor)  
Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun  
And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever  
Ever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor

Ohh oh oh oh oh oh ohhh yeah  
Forever ever ever ever  
Forever ever ohh

The crowd erupted in applause as Renji came down from the stage. Girls were screaming their heads off as Renji blew a kiss to them.

"RENJI, I LOVE YOU!"

"MARRY ME, RENJI!"

As soon as Renji looked over to Sakura, his face broke out into a grin. He quickly ran over to Sakura and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"G' Day Cuz, I've been expecting ya." he said in an Australian accent. He then walked over to the Payne triplets.

"Well hello girls! I see your still looking bootylicious as usual." He said eying their behinds. Jordan then smacked him across his head and he grabbed it in pain.

"And I see you're still the international pervert we all know and hate."

"C'mon J, you know I'm just playing. I see you all brought some company, and judging by your ugly face you must be Karin. Am I right." He said frowning at the red head. She 'hmfed' and turned away. "I'll take that as a yes. I tell ya, nothing makes me feel better then seeing my beautiful radiant cousin and her friends." Sakura frowned at the complements.

"What do you want?"

"Why Saki, I'm shocked. Can't I give my favorite cousin some complements without wanting something?"

"Knowing you, hell no." Renji sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay. Hey Yura, Come here." the Ausie shouted to a women that looked very identical to Yuri but had ruby red eyes (Yura is from Inuyasha). She looked at Yuri and immediately hugged her.

"Yura! I missed you so much." exclaimed Yuri.

"I missed you too sis." said the women in a scratchy voice.

"Sac le bleu! What happened to your voice?"

"Now see, that's the problem. Yura has a sore throat so now she can't perform with me, and I'm about to do my big finale. So uh Cuz, I was wondering if you would…" Renji trailed off.

"Hell no!"

"Oh c'mon Cuz."

"What's he asking her to do." asked Naruto to Jordan.

"He wants her to perform in the show with him."

"Forget it Renji! Just tell us where Onyx and Toph went so we can leave." Suddenly, Renji's face broke out into a grin.

"Na uh."

"Pardon?'

"You're not getting a single word out of me mate, unless you perform with me."

"Ugh, fine just give me the damn mike."

Renji handed her the microphone and they both started up the stage. The crowd cheered as soon as they saw Renji while he explained to his cousin what song they were doing. She saw Sasuke smirk at her and she rolled her eyes. The music started and they both began.

(S- Sakura R-Renji)

**U know What's up (Remix) by Donell Jones feat. Left Eye**

S  
What up? What up?  
Say what? Say what?  
Say what? uh-huh

R Ooh say what, say what, say what  
S Uh, uh, uh, Left Eye  
R Ooh girl you know what's up  
S Donell Jones  
R Ooh say what, say what, say what  
Ooh girl you know what's up

R  
Me and my people be rollin'  
Scheming on you and your homies  
The very first day of summer  
All chromed out in a Hummer, babe  
Hit the park and parlay  
Hope that you walk this way  
Do you and your girls wanna ride  
Play all day, puff on the la

The Konoha 11 were already dancing to the music as Sasuke watched Sakura intently. Kankuro glanced over at Yura as she danced with her twin, Yuri. He couldn't help but drool slightly at her moving body.

Ooh say what, say what, say what  
(You know that I like it baby)  
Ooh girl you know what's up  
(And you know what I need)  
Ooh say what, say what, say what  
(You know that I'm bout it baby)  
Ooh girl you know what's up  
(Ooh)

I'm digging you and I'm feeling you  
And you know what's up  
Said I'm diggin' you and I'm wanting you  
So tell me what's up

Peep her thighs and I'm zoning  
Right around two in the morning  
Looking fly with the sun dress on  
I think I feel a bone coming on  
Girl, you got me wide open  
Waitin' all day and I'm hoping  
So baby don't front  
Backseat jeep, you know what I want

Repeat 1  
Repeat 2

S  
Uh, say what? say what? say what?  
So baby tell me what's up  
Can we ascend to higher heights  
And when the path gets rough  
We can give into Friday nights breath we peace  
Expound by leaps, and soul to reap, our souls to keep  
The passion's deep and filled with heat  
Living this life on the hustle, I barely get enough time  
You know me from the platinum, how I stack them and shine  
You see a lot of contenders, they try to end up in my world  
A reputation known as the untouchable girl  
I'm moving on now, trying to make a change in my ways  
Be the best that I can be to last me all of my days  
Now we can blaze pathways or just take our time  
Better holla if ya hear me cause Left Eye gon' shine  
My eyes don't lie, see how they glisten when you pass me by  
You and I don't need permission to be unified  
Surely I done seen and heard a million places  
Then I traveled around the world, seen many faces  
Don't let another one get near me if you wanna be true  
And show me that nobody else can do it better than you  
So if you're serious, I'm curious to see what you got  
But love is furious cause I believe in blowing up spots

Repeat Chorus

The crowd erupted in applause once again as they both jumped off the stage. Sakura silently swore to never do that again.

"Alright Renji, now tell me where Onyx is."

"She went to Venice, Italy to help clear out some of the crime there."

After Renji and Yura grabbed their bags, they all were once again on Dojo's back as they went above the clouds.

"That was a good performance Kitten." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"Personal space, Chicken-ass!"

"It's just a complement Kitten."

She hissed as a retort and turned away from him.

"Hn" the Uchiha smirked as he once again successfully annoyed the Haruno.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Listen up yall. I will always review within a week so don't worry.

REVIEW AND THERE WILL BE A SASUSAKU FLUFF!


	6. Onyx: Elemental of Earth

New Chapter

New Chapter!

Sakura: Sasuke's such a perv!

Sasuke:(smirks) You know you like it!

Sakura and Sasuke: Sidney does not own Naruto or the shows that other characters are from.

On wit da show!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Jazz, what cha doin'?"

Said girl looked up to see Sakura standing in front of her while keeping balance on Dojo's back. Jazz had activated her portable computer. It looked like a black see through screen and keyboard (Like the one Washu has in 'Tenchi Muyo'.).

"I thought I might do some research on exactly why crime was so bad in Venice that they called Toph and Onyx there all the way from Australia. Apparently it's all because of Octavio."

"Octavio?" By now everyone's attention was on Jazz since they were also curious on the subject.

"Yeah, he's the local mob boss. I managed to get his profile by hacking into Venice's police records. He used to be very famous in his teenage years. Everyone loved to hear him sing Opera, but before his career could take off everybody started listening to rock music. He was forgotten by all except a few fans that turned out to be mobsters. They introduced him to 'the business'.

He's suspected of being responsible for polluting the Venice canals, but the police just can't get any proof. When we get to Venice we might see guys dressed up in Opera costumes patrolling the streets. They won't be cops; they'll be Octavio's security. So when we get there it might be best if we help Onyx and Toph crack this case. The sooner Octavio is in jail, the sooner we can all go home."

Venice soon came into view. Thanks to Jazz's fine research, they had found a vacant building that was near the Venetian police station to stay for a while.

"Ugh! This place is so gross! I can't believe we have to stay here." complained Karin.

"Oh, shut up. If you don't like it just stand back." retorted Jazz.

She then took out a small light blue orb and threw it to the ground. A white light blinded them all and when it cleared the whole building looked like a science lab with a few black sofas and chairs.

"W-what is this?" asked Temari.

"It's her portable lab, she carries it everywhere." answered Sakura. Jazz glowed with pride.

"Creating new dimensions are my specialty. All I do is cross over the new dimension with the one in the building and compact it with a sphere shaped object by,"

"What the hell are you talking about?" snapped Karin.

"Too many big words?" snickered Jackie. Karin glared at her while Sakura spoke up.

"Yeah, you're more of girl of action right fore-eyes? You do things without even thinking of the consequences."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know the real reason why you made lies about me. You didn't want me to tell everyone."

"Tell everyone what?" asked Sasuke.

"That she was playing you like a fine tuned fiddle." The Uchiha's eyes then narrowed as he glared at Karin. "What do you mean?"

"I'll show you. Jazz, give me the memory cube." The Payne sibling obliged and once again the room filled with a bright light. The memory showed Sakura and the Payne sisters sitting at a bar in a club. The song 'Booty Clap' by Young Tone featuring Aaddict was playing in the background.

"_Thanks for sneaking us in here Angel." said Jazz as she sipped on her Martini._

"_No prob, you know Konoha's security needs a serious upgrade."_

"_So is that Karin bitch still giving you a hard time?" piped up Jordan._

"_Yeah, just yesterday she gave me the finger when no one was looking. I swear, I don't know what that Uchiha sees in her. I never did like her, but I can't help but get the feeling that she's doing something worse." Just then Jackie did a double take in the direction of a boy and a girl._

"_Hey Pinky, you said that Karin has red hair and glasses right?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_I think you better turn around." The pink haired girl did just that while sipping her White Russian. She spit out her drink at the sight she was watching._

_There in the middle of the dance floor was Karin dancing with some guy. No, she wasn't even dancing. She was just bent over rubbing her ass against the guy's front. And he wasn't Sasuke! Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight._

"_I knew it! She's nothing but a slut!"_

"_Okay Angel, I know you don't like Sasuke that much but you need to tell him about her."_

"_Heh, it will be my pleasure. I'll just love to see the look on that Uchiha's face when he finds out that __**Karin's **__cheating on __**him**__. This is pure gold." Sakura was practically laughing her head off at the sight. The Payne sisters sweat dropped. This was definitely not the reaction they expected._

_They all then walked out of the club, but they were unaware that Karin had seen them._

The room changed back and Karin was suddenly very afraid of the last Uchiha. She hesitantly turned her head, purposely not meeting the gaze of the glares around the room. She nearly pissed her shorts at the sight the Uchiha's deathly glare.

He…was…**Pissed!**

"You, **BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" **Sasuke roared as it took Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru to hold him back. Karin screamed and ran behind the nearest person she could find. It was rare that Sasuke showed any emotion. It was clear that Karin had finally crossed the line. Jordan looked behind her back at the trembling girl.

"What the hell are you hiding behind me for? I ain't gonna save ya."

All the while Sakura was laughing at the sight of Sasuke trying to kill Karin.

"Ha-ha-ha! So the so called Uchiha prodigy finally found out his slutty girlfriend was cheating on him. Good for you chicken-ass. It only took you **two years!** Ah-ha-ha-ha!" she cackled humorously. Sasuke finally calmed down enough to glare at the feline elemental.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Oh, believe me chicken-ass. I'm having a ball! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"You think this is funny?!" His sharingan was now turned off, but he was now mad at Sakura.

"Yeah, I told you she was cheating on you, but you wouldn't listen. Do you believe me now?" she ended with a smirk. "For Kami's sake Chicken-ass, you'd have to be blind not to know it."

"Yeah man, Karin had more nuts in her then a Snickers bar." cackled Jordan. That set off the elementals, Yura, Yuri, Sayuri, Renji, Ty-Lee, and Whinnie as the all roared with laughter. Sasuke's glare hardened although you could see in his eyes that he was deeply embarrassed. Jazz, feeling a bit sorry for the Uchiha and being the peace maker of the group, decided to end all the laughing.

"Okay, that's enough. We need to get on with this operation. Angel, I need you to dress up as a guard and take one of Octavio's guards place in front of a coffee shop. Then you'll let me in and I'll break into the safe to see Octavio's plans."

Sakura nodded as soon as she stopped laughing and went into a back room to change. When she emerged, she was dressed as Carmen. Much to her disliking, she was wearing a red dress that flowed around from her waist all the way to her ankles, and some black ankle boots. She had on a black wig that was held in an elegant bun with a strand of hair framing the side of her face. And she had on some ruby red lipstick and a fake beauty mark on the left side of her mouth. She also wore a black thief's mask that had a tiny communicator hidden in it.

"Jazzy…why do I have to wear a dress? You know I hate wearing these things." whined Sakura.

"It's the only thing I have, Angel. Well, it's either that or the chicken costume in the back."

"On second thought, I think I can stand wearing this for awhile." replied the pinkette as she hurriedly ran out the door. Jordan then turned to her genius sister.

"Jazz, why do you have a chicken costume in yo lab?"

"You don't wanna know, J."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura walked through the nearly bare streets of Venice. It seemed to be around ten with the sky as black as coal. She then arrived at the coffee shop with a guard standing there dressed in a fruity opera costume with a bird beak mask.

"Halt! What's the Octavio house password?"

Sakura froze as she faced the guard. _'Jazz didn't say anything about a password.'_ She was about to resort to killing the guard when Jazz's voice came through the communicator.

"_Alto, Alto, Base, Base."_

"Alto, Alto, Base, Base."

"Okay, you're good. Finally, I've been waiting for my shift to be over." With that, the guard walked away and Jazz soon came into view.

"Thanks for the heads-up about the passwords Jazz." said Sakura sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I just found out. Apparently, Octavio is so paranoid about Onyx and Toph being here that he has his guards checking up on each other."

"Yeah, whatever. Just go in before another guard comes." The genius nodded and went into the coffee shop. Inside, she saw lasers on the floor that stopped behind the counter.

"First coffee shop I've ever seen with wall to wall laser security." She spoke through the communicator while jumping onto the tables.

"Oh yeah, it's the latest thing nowadays for the rich and the evil." spoke Lotus from the lab. The communicators allowed everyone to hear everything from there. Jazz then made it to the other side and found a painting. She looked behind it to see a safe with a three number combination.

"Okay, I found the safe but what's the combo? All I see is a painting."

"Wait a minute. Sai, didn't you once tell me about some sort of lock that involves art?" asked Sakura. Back at the lab, Sai's eyes widened slightly.

"You're right, Ugly. Jazz, you're dealing with an art decryption lock. The combination is hidden inside the painting. Artists are hired to paint it in there. You just have to find it, but be careful. If you put in the wrong combination, an alarm will go off alerting all the guards in the area."

"Alright, thanks Sai." with that Jazz got to work. The painting was a beach at night with two dolphins jumping up from the ocean. Jazz looked extra close at one of the dolphin's fin and found a few small numbers.

_227 (A/N: I love that old show!)_

Jazz lifted up the painting and put in the combination. She grabbed the plans and ran out the shop.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura and Jazzmine arrived at the safe house and Sakura immediately went into that back room to change back into her outfit. She was wearing a short sleeved tight black shirt that said 'I'm the girl your parents warn you about.' In red writing, and some black skinny jeans stuffed in knee high red boots. She decided to stop wearing her ninja gear since she planned on leaving as soon as Tsunade took the security band off her wrist.

"Alright, here's Octavio's plans." announced Jazz. "He plans to threaten the city into watching perform opera every night or else he'll flood the canals with tar. His top security guards are in certain areas in the city, and I got plan on how to get rid of them. We're going to have to before we can expose Octavio."

"What kind of guy is so obsessed with opera that he threatens to flood a whole city?" questioned Whinnie.

"The dumbass kind." answered Sakura.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was already midnight and everyone was on top of the safe house rooftop.

"Okay, everything's ready. I've hacked into the communication system of the Venetian police, and I made sure that my voice will be disguised. Angel, you got the guards following you?" Sakura's heavy breathing voice spoke to Jazz.

"Yeah, hurry up and get Onyx and Toph out here before I get shot!"

(A/N: Okay, this is where I was before the power got shut off for a whole day due to a storm. They had the whole block thinking that it would last a week. Thank God it didn't. GOD BLESS POWER!!)

Jazz the turned on the communicator connected to the police station.

"Inspectors Onyx and Toph, we have a situation! A few of Octavio's goons have been sighted in front of the station. We need your help!" Jazz's voice came out disguised as a man with a Venetian accent. Soon, a strong women's voice replied.

"Stand your ground officer, Toph and I are on our way."

Sakura came into view with some guards hot on her tail. She made a giant leap into the sky and landed on the safe house roof while the guards searched for where she went.

"Next… (Puff)…time… (Huff)…one of you can… (Huff)…lure the guards without getting shot!" she said while clutching her chest. Lotus formed a ball of water and handed it to Sakura to drink. "Thanks Lo."

Suddenly, the police station door opened, and out came two women that looked around Jade's age. The first had short ebony hair and green eyes (Like Haruko from Fooly Cooly.). She was wearing a black tube top that stopped a few inches above her navel, a light brown jacket, and black form fitting jeans stuffed into brown knee high timberlands with black laces (Like Carmelita from Sly Cooper.). The other women had long black hair that had the ends pulled up by a green headband and white eyes. She was wearing a black tank top and green wide leg pants.

The women with the green eyes pulled out a large red gun and started shootings at the guards, but instead of bullets, bolts of electricity came out electrocuting them. The other was using martial arts to take them out.

"Whoa, what's up with her gun?" questioned Naruto.

"It's a gift I made for her. She's Onyx, while the other is Toph." explained Jazz.

"Why is she barefoot?" spoke up Shino, finally.

"It's because she's blind."

"Blind?" said the Konoha 11 as they looked at Sakura.

"Yeah, you see Toph is an earth bender, a person who studies earth and learns to control it. She's kind of like an elemental, and that's how she and Onyx became friends. She uses her feet to see by feeling vibrations in the ground, with that she can also tell when someone's lying since when they do, they're heartbeat changes. There isn't much earth in Venice that Toph and Onyx can use so that's probably why they aren't fighting with it."

The group continued to observe the inspectors' fighting skills, and soon all the guards were taken out.

"Inspectors, more of Octavio's men are causing trouble down at Rialto Bridge. Please to helping!" Jazz's disguised voice once again rang out. Onyx and Toph hurriedly made there way down to said place and took down those guards as well. This routine went on until all of Octavio's strongest guards were taken out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning everyone was in the lab.

"Okay, Octavio isn't going to make his move until tonight so we can just enjoy our visit to Venice until then." said Jazz.

"I vote we walk around and see if there's anything cool about Venice." said Ty-Lee.

"I agree with Ty-Lee-san's youthful answer!" Guess who said that.

"Then it's settled! Let's g-wait…where's Angel?"

"She's taking a nap." answered Jordan.

"Well wake her up!"

"Hell Nall, girl you crazy? That bitch comes up swingin'."

"What?"

"I said, she- uh actually, Karin why don't you wake her up."

"Why do I have to do it?" she complained.

"Yeah you're right, I should go. She usually talks in her sleep anyway, spilling all of her darkest secrets."

"Oh that's okay, I'll go wake her up instead." replied Karin, her mood suddenly changing. She smirked evilly as she went into Sakura's room. Jordan then turned to the others.

"I can't believe that bitch actually fell for it."

"J, what did you mean by 'she comes up swingin'?" Jazz questioned her sister.

"I found out when Mac was twelve and we visited her at the village. I went to wake her up and I never did something that stupid again. C'mon, I'll show ya."

They all peeked into the room to see Karin poking Sakura's face while she slept. All of a sudden, Sakura shot up and punched Karin right in the face knocking her down. Everyone laughed at her while Sakura just looked at everyone confused.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone had gone there separate ways once outside. The sensei and Tsunade were relaxing at a restaurant. Shikamaru went with Ino to go shopping, Naruto, Hinata, Yuri and Chouji went to go try the Italian noodles, or as Hinata has been trying to explain to him, spaghetti. Tenten, Neji, Ty-Lee, and Lee went to go look at the historic landmarks. Whinnie was walking around enjoying the sights while Kiba was following her like a lovesick puppy. Shino and Akamaru were trying to keep him from embarrassing himself.

Sai was looking over the city on a rooftop while Jade watched him draw, much to his embarrassment. The Payne sisters, the Sing twins, Sayuri and Renji were lounging at a local café. Sayuri was trying her best to stop her older brother from flirting with every girl he sees, and Lotus and Gaara disappeared somewhere.

Sakura was sitting on a rooftop looking at the city. She heard a giggle and looked over to see her little sister floating along the canal on a gondola…with Gaara.

Sakura hissed in distaste as she watched him shamelessly flirt with Lotus. She was about to go down there and give the Kazekage a piece of her mind when a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked over to see the arrogant smirk that she's grown to hate.

"It's not very nice to meddle in your sister's life."

"Mind you own damn business!" He smirked as she yanked her wrist out of his grasp. "What the hell are you doing up here anyway?"

"Thought I might come up and see my little kitten."

"Quit calling me that Chicken-ass! Go off with Karin or something. She's probably looking for you, just leave me alone."

"Now why would I go off with her when the girl I want is right here with me?" She glared hard at him. "Just stop your damn act you asshole!"

"Act?"

"You think I don't know what you're doing? You're just looking for a new plaything. You actually think I would go for it. I'm not attracted, I'm annoyed. What the hell makes you think that I would ever even trust you?" she yelled out as she turned her back on him. Sasuke softened his expression as he looked at the feline.

"That's not what I want."

"Oh yeah, then what is it?"

Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke put his hands on either side of her, trapping her between him and the ledge. He leaned his mouth to her ear.

"I want a chance to make things right." She turned around to yell at him but he put his lips upon hers. Her eyes widened as he put his arms around her and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. His tongue pierced though her lips coaxing hers to dance with his while she tried to get over her shock.

"SASUKE-KUN!" yelled out everyone's most hated red-head. Said man only glanced at Karin's shocked face before tightening his grip on the elemental and continuing to kiss her. Karin stomped over to them and was about to rip them apart if it weren't for Sasuke's long arm reaching out to push her away. It took him a long time to get the chance to kiss the pink headed girl and he'd be damned if the moment was cut short by the bitch that cheated on him.

Sakura finally snapped out of her state of shock and ripped away from the Uchiha. She took off to look for the Payne triplets while trying to hide her bright red face which didn't go unnoticed by the raven haired male.

Sasuke smirked while ignoring Karin's rants as he watched the fire elemental run away. _'I might have a chance after all.'_

………………………………………………………………………………

Holy Shit! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long awaited update. I wanted to make an extra long chapter for you guys and it took me…extra long. Please don't hate me. Review

BE BREEZY!


	7. They're Not Alone Anymore

Naruto: HELLOOO FAITHFUL READERS! Sidney is veeeeerry sorry for the looooong wait. But don't worry this chappie is jammed packed with awesome stuff.

Jackie: True dat! Plus you won't believe the people we got up in here.

Both: On with the sh-

Sakura and Sidney: **YOU IDIOTS!!!**

Naruto and Jackie: What's the problem?

Sidney: I'm not done wit da chapter yet!

Jackie: What!

Naruto: Oh no! What do we do? We already did the intro!

Sasuke: Nice going, Dobe.

Jordan: Way ta go, Jackass!

Jazz: Everybody, CHILL! Now Sid, didn't you make a spare beginning for the chapter?

Sidney: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I started one awhile ago but I thought you guys wouldn't like it.

Lotus: What are you talking about?! We read it and it's awesome!

Jazz: Ya, so Sid put it up, we'll take over from there while you finish the rest of the chapter.

Sidney: I'm on it!

_**T H E T R U E H A R U N O S A K U R A **_

Everyone was back at the hide-out. Sakura looked up from a book she was reading to see everyone laughing on the couch area. She couldn't believe how much her friends were getting along with the idiots that betrayed her. Although, she had to admit she kind of missed hanging out with them.

'_NO!'_ she shouted in her mind. _Don't think like that! They betrayed me for that red-headed whore.'_

She shook her head and went back to reading her book. How could she forget something so important? They're the reason why as soon as they got Onyx, she was going to be locked up in Konoha for who knows how long.

And that damned Uchiha. How dare he be so bold and steal a kiss from her? And not just any kiss, her **first** kiss. The men back at Konoha never really appealed to her so she had never been on a date before. He was lucky that she didn't claw his eyes out as soon as he stepped through the door and gave her a smirk.

But how could she when her friends and family were right behind him**?** If they ever learned about what he did to her, she'd never hear the end of it. So she couldn't risk starting a scene with him.

Just as she had turned the page in her book**,** a black clad butt plopped onto the arm of the chair she was currently occupying.

"**I'll give you three guesses." **said inner Sakura.

The outer's eyes followed the torso of the body to meet two onyx ones.

"Aren't you a little lonely over here all by yourself?"

"Aren't you getting tired of stalking cat-eared girls?"

"Now Kitten, you really shouldn't be so hostile."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop calling me Kit-"

A loud beeping sound cut Sakura off and Jazz quickly ran over to her computer. She typed on her keyboard for a few seconds and her eyes widened.

"Shit!" she yelled. "We got a problem. Octavio wasn't too happy about losing his men to Onyx and Toph. He hired some guys called the Blue Viper Gondola Gang to take out Onyx. Right now she's on her nightly patrol out on the canals. She's surrounded by nothing but water so she's completely defenseless! Angel, you better get out there. Angel…ANGEL**?**!"

The pink haired girl looked up with a brow raised. "What?"

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Dude, I'm a cat and there's water out there. Do the math. Plus, we have the elemental of water with us."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Smarty."

"Shut up! Lotus, get out there!"

Onyx was floating along one of the canals. It was pitch black out so she had turned on the flashlight to her gun. She shivered at the thought of not being around her element, but she was a cop and she wanted to take this Octavio guy down. Plus, the sooner she got done with this, the sooner she could head out and go with her sisters. She just hoped that they didn't do anything drastic when they found out she wasn't back home at Sydney.

A few canals down, three men each on their own gondola were getting their weapons ready to take down the latest target. One of the three jumped when he heard a splash.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Don't be stupid, just hurry up and get your gear rea-AHH!" his partner screamed as a big wave of water came up and took them under water. The last thing the assassin saw was a light blue fish tail before it all went black.

"Lotus, did you get rid of them?" asked Jazz through a waterproof communicator.

Lotus came out of the canal sitting next to Gaara, who had the Blue Vipers tied up in ropes past out next to him. Instead of her usual attire, Lotus had a baby blue tube top that stopped a few inches above her naval and her legs had turned into a light blue scaly mermaid's tail. Her hair had a few sparkling blue streaks in her ebony colored hair. It was clear that as the elemental of water, she possessed the spirit of the mermaid.

"Yeah, they're all tied up and ready to be delivered to the Venetian police station."

"Great, now everyone else, get ready to take some photos. Octavio should be coming out of his hiding place soon. There's no telling what we might catch him doing."

As soon as Jazz said that, a middle-aged looking man came out of a fancy looking building. He had long curly blond hair going past his shoulders with a long beard to match and amber colored eyes. He had on a phantom of the opera mask on his face and a fluffy white blouse on along with a striped dark purple suit on. He ran down the street softly singing**,** 'The Hall of The Mountain King' with the Payne sisters hot on his tail from the rooftops. He stopped at a valve on a building and started to turn it. The fountain in the middle of a park he was in started to spew out black tar.

"That's disgusting!" said Jackie.

"I know, hurry up and get a picture before he finishes**,**" said Jazz. She and her sisters started to snap some quick photos of Octavio and he started on his way again. This time he stopped at a bird bath and turned a valve that was secretly hidden under it. Instead off clear water, the bird bath was now filled with disgusting black tar.

"Sac le bleu! That poor bird bath**,**" yelped Jade as small tears started to form in her eyes. Sai looked at her and then to Octavio. He didn't know what was happening with him. He had only taken one look at Jade crying like that and he wanted to tear Octavio limb from limb.

Shrugging off the feeling, he took some pictures of Octavio and made a mental note to get some advice about this new discovery later from Sakura.

Once again Octavio was on the move. He went to the side of a building and started turning a valve. On the top of the next building, the Konoha 11, minus Sasuke, was snapping some photos off Octavio. Naruto had a puzzled look on his face though.

"Okay um, Jazz? We see him turning a wheel, but where's the tar**?**"

"Oh…My…God!"

Instead of Jazz's voice, Lotus's came out instead. She was staring dead on at an outdoor mini aquarium being filled with tar. She watched in horror as innocent little fish slowly died within the tank. She suddenly started feeling light headed and fainted backwards into Gaara's arms.

Now where are our two little love birds?

___________________________________________________________________________

"How the hell did I end up with you?" yelled Sakura. You see, back at the hideout, everyone paired off in groups while Sakura had been too engrossed with her book to notice. By the time Jade had called her**,** she looked up to see that everyone was leaving. While running to catch up, the ballet dancer filled her in on what was happening and pointed to the only partner that was left, which was Sasuke.

'_Life sucks!'_

"Fate wanted us to be together, Kitten." He really enjoyed torturing her. Throughout this whole trip, Sasuke had seen Sakura in a new light. He saw her as a strong, independent and beautiful young woman. She was the ideal Uchiha matriarch needed to help him restore his clan. Even when he was with Karin, he would secretly steal glances at the pink-haired beauty. He never really pictured himself making Karin his wife. She was just a substitute, and he still couldn't believe that at night she would willingly-

"Hey, heads up you two! Octavio just got on the Ferris wheel, and he's on his cell phone! By the look on his face, it must be an important conversation. Get in there and record it**,**" Jazz's voice rang out through their communicators. They both looked over to see that Octavio had just gotten onto the Ferris wheel. They both jumped down from the rooftops and ran under the Ferris wheel car he was in and latched onto the bottom.

"Hello, Giovanni? This Ferris wheel was a great idea. The little kiddies have there fun and we get our tar pumped for us. Remind me to pay you more than minimum wage. Well, got to go. Carnival and all of that, you know. Ciao!"

And so Octavio jumped off the wheel and ran off**,** unaware that the two tape recorders just got the whole message. Sakura and Sasuke jumped off and met the group near a box next to the ride. Jordan turned her fist into iron and smashed the pad lock attached to it. Jazz then took her place in front of it.

"Look away if you must, you're about to see the evils of mechanical engineering."

When she started on the control panel, the Ferris wheel started spinning more rapidly. Soon it got so fast you couldn't even see the ride's cars anymore, so when the support beams started to give way, everyone ran for it.

The wheel started working like a tire and went right into the canal, luckily not hitting any buildings of hurting anyone. They all left the scene before civilians came to investigate, and headed towards the police station.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU BAFFOONS!! I DIDN'T DO IT, I SWEAR!" came the cry of Octavio as the Venetian police dragged him out of his mansion. Onyx looked at him with disgust; they had enough evidence to put him away for years. Imagine her and Toph's surprise when a bag full of evidence showed up on the police doorstep early this morning. They immediately called their commerads and stomped down to Octavio's mansion, and she had an annoying gut feeling who was to thank. She looked to the right and did a double take.

Lo and behold, all of her sisters and even her cousins were standing there with another group of people. She motioned to Toph to follow her over to there.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but when my gut tells me, I know you all are up to no good and my gut has been yackin' for the past 3 days" she said as soon as she and Toph finished giving they're hugs. Sakura laughed nervously. She knew her sister hated it when she interfered with her missions.

"W-well you see, we wanted this case to be over with so that we can finally leave."

"Is that so, well I'd just love to break it to you so it's gonna take a while for me and Toph to finish booking this idiot. So you got about 5 hours before we can leave."

"Of freakin' course." She groaned. Onyx chuckled.

"Well come on Toph, we gotta-Toph?" Toph was standing in front of Shino with her hands on his chest.

"Dude, do you know you have**,** like**,** a billion bugs inside your coat?" she said with a confused look on her face.

"Toph, that's normal for him. I'll explain later**,**" said Sakura.

And so, everyone used the remainder of the time to explore the city some more. The elementals, Sing twins, Sayuri, Renji, Ty-Lee, Whinnie, the Sand siblings and the Konoha 11 all walked around together through town after the sensei and Tsunade left to visit a café. They started to walk past a large club when Lotus stopped them.

"Hey! Look at that poster!"

They did and saw three girls on said thing. One girl had long knee-length blond hair pulled up into two side ponytails and baby blue eyes. Another had long knee-length black hair and bangs in front of her black eyes. Lastly there was one that had shoulder length pink hair and emerald green eyes.

_Now performing at the 'Hot Spot', Midnight Ride! Featuring, Haru Hara Haruko, Nightmare Nadeshiko and Four-arms Utau!_

(A/N: Haruko is from Fooly Cooly, Nadeshiko and Utau are from Shugo Chara.)

"That's our cousin Haruko and the girls!" said Lotus.

"Let's go in already!" said Whinnie. They did just that while Sakura whispered quietly to the Payne triplets.

"Should we really be going in? I mean, Naruto and Sasuke are here with us."

"Mac, they were gonna find out sometime. This isn't something we can keep hiding from them when they deserve to know. It's about time they knew the truth." whispered Jordan putting a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura reluctantly nodded and they all went inside and sat at a table. The lights dimmed signaling the beginning of a show.

"Alright, the moment you've been waiting for, Midnight Ride! Let me introduce you to the band. First up on the drums, 'Four-arms' Utau!" the announcer shouted through the mike and the crowd went wild.

The light on the stage shined on the blond from the poster sitting at a drum set. She did a quick drum solo and people could easily see where her name came from. When she played the drums, she played so fast it looked like she literally had four arms. The crowd erupted in applause.

"Alright second on guitar, 'Nightmare' Nadeshiko."

The lights then showed the ebony haired girl in the poster. She hit a few chords on her black electric guitar and got immediate approval from the audience.

"Finally, let's here it for the girl on second guitar and mike, 'Haru Hara' Haruko!"

The lights were now all on and a pink haired version of Onyx showed up on stage with a ruby red guitar and a mike.

"Hello, Venice Italy! Are you ready?" she yelled into the mike. The crowd gave an obvious answer and the girls picked up their instruments.

'**Misery Business' by Paramore**

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks, two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to you,  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good...

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good!

With the song over, the crowd was even more wild than ever. Utau got up from her drums and switched positions with Haruko. The band then started to play again, causing more screaming and shouting. Utau took a deep breath and started to sing.

'**Meikyuu Butterfly' by Nana Mizuki**

Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
fushigi na yoru maiodorita  
ashiototatezu shinobiyoseru  
nayamashige na kuroneko no PO-ZU

_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
A strange night has befallen you  
with footsteps crawling behind you,  
and the sluggish pose of a black cat._

tsuki akari wo sei ni ukabu SHIRUETTO  
"kocchi he oide" to hohoende temaneki

_From the moon's light, a Silhouette surfaces,  
beckoning with a smile to "Come here"._

As she was singing, the melody started to change and pick up tempo. The blond then started dancing as she sung.

yokubou no kage ugomeku machi  
tenshi no furi de samayoi  
taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru  
ikiba no nai ai no KAKERA

_The shadow of desires starts to move into town,  
the appearance of a wandering angel  
carrying something important,  
the fragments of love with no destination._

nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo doko ga de  
shiawase na yume wo miteiruno?  
hoshizora ni KISU wo shite iiko ha mou oyasumi

_When you're sleepy, where do you go  
to see a happy dream?  
Kissing under the starry sky, the good girl is ready to sleep._

mitsumenai de tsukamaenai de  
mayoikonda BATAHURAI  
jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane  
kakushiteruno anata no mune no oku

_Don't stare at it, don't grab it,  
it's just a drifting butterfly.  
The song of freedom from the invisible wings,  
are you hiding it deep within your heart?_

"N-naruto-kun, is something wrong?" Hinata asked her boyfriend. He had been looking at Utau with a puzzled expression.

"That girl…I don't know how, but I think I know her from somewhere."

Sakura and the Payne triplets shared expressions with each other. It was only a matter of time now.

kagami no naka omokage ha  
nakimushi datta ano koro  
dakeredo mou kodomo janai  
nobashita kami wo hodoita

_The face inside the mirror  
used to be a crybaby…  
But it's not a child anymore,  
the long grown hair is untied._

mune wo shimetsukeru amai FUREGURANSU  
yuuwaku shiteru kidzuiteiru  
kotoba wo nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no

_The sweet fragrance tightens my chest,  
I realized, it is tempting me…  
It casted a spell on me and I lost my words._

mitsumenai de tsukamaenai de  
mayoikonda BATAHURAI  
itoshii sugite taisetsu sugite  
kowareteshimau watashi no mune no kagi

_Don't stare at it, don't grab it,  
it's just a drifting butterfly.  
The precious, beloved key  
of my heart regrettably broke._

sagashi tsudzukeru jibun no SUTO-RI-  
unmei ni me kakushisaretemo  
kono kumo wo tsukinuke arukana asu he to habataku

_I continued to search for my own story  
even if my destiny is hidden from me.  
I'll break from this cloud and fly into the far off future._

mitsumenai de tsukamaenai de  
mayoikonda BATAHURAI  
negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane  
kakushiteruno anata no mune no oku

_Don't stare at it, don't grab it,  
it's just a drifting butterfly.  
The prayer clad into the flying invisible wing,  
are you hiding it deep within your heart?_

The song ended and Utau and Haruko switched places again. This time Nadeshiko took the mike.

"Alright, here to help us do this is me and Utau's little sisters. Give it up for Yoko and Amaya!"

Two girls walked on stage looking just like Utau and Nadeshiko. The one that looked like Utau had her short blond hair in a choppy style while the one that looked like Nadeshiko had her long black hair pulled into a high ponytail and had side bangs framing her face. The blond had a violin with her and started to play while the brunette took the guitar from Nadeshiko. After the violin solo the group started to play while Nadeshiko sung.

'**Black Diamond' by Nana Mizuki**

ichiban no negai goto oshiete  
"anata no hoshii mono"  
BORYU-MU furi kireru hodo tsuyoku  
ooki na koe de sakendemite

Tell me your greatest desire.  
"The person you desire"  
With strength strong enough to shake down the volume,  
try shouting with a loud voice.

taiyou ga mesamenu uchi ni  
hajimeyou sekai ha  
hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru  
sou kimi no te wo totte

The sun doesn't wake up to me.  
This new world's  
light has a dancing shadow under it.  
Yes, your hands can take it.

saa nani ga hoshii no? nani wo motomeruno?  
atsumeta kagayaki sono tenohira ni  
subete sukuitoru yogoreta yozora ni  
kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO

So, what is it that you desire? What is it you seek?  
The assembled radiance in those hands,  
from the disgraced sky, they'll scoop up  
the dark diamond, the Black Diamond.

furueru te de inori wo sasagete  
"ANATA NO HOSHII MONO"  
ishi no nai ningyou no you jane  
namida datte nagasenai

With my shaking hands, I dedicate this prayer.  
"The person you desire"  
Is like a doll with no purpose, because  
it can't shed any tears.

kizutsuitemo usodarake demo  
kesshite kusshinai  
honmono dakega kagayaiteiru  
mienai chikara ni sakaratte

Even if hurt, or full of lies,  
I will never yield to them.  
Only my truth is shining,  
my defiance for the unseen powers.

saa nani wo utau no? nani wo shinjiruno?  
mayotteiru dakeja GARAKUTA ni naru  
subete furi kitte yuganda yozora ni  
kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO

So, what will you sing? What will you believe?  
If you're just confused, it'll become garbage.  
From the distorted night sky, shake off the  
dark diamond, the Black Diamond.

saa nani ga hoshii no? nani wo motomeruno?  
atsumeta kagayaki sono tenohira ni  
subete sukuitoru nejireru yozora ni  
kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO

So, what is it that you desire? What is it you seek?  
The assembled radiance in those hands,  
from the disgraced sky, they'll scoop up  
the dark diamond, the Black Diamond.

The song ended and the crowd cheered like they never did before. Sakura and the rest hung out at the club until everyone left and then they went up to the band. The girls took one look at them and ran up to hug the elementals and the Paynes.

"Holy hell! We haven't seen you guys in 6 months!" exclaimed Haruko. She looked over to see Nadeshiko, Utau, Amaya and Yoko staring at Naruto and Sasuke. Nadeshiko and Amaya had blank expressions while Utau and Yoko wore surprised ones. Amaya finally stepped forward to Sasuke.

"A-are you Uchiha Sasuke?" she timidly asked. He raised a brow.

"Hn." He nodded. Yoko then **excitedly** jumped up to Naruto.

"Then you must be Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Hehe, that's me!" the ninja replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"Then that means **you're** our-"

"Yoko!" snapped Utau as she covered her sister's mouth.

"No Utau, we should tell them." said Nadeshiko. Now the boys were really interested.

"Wait! We should have everybody for this. Let's make one more stop before we go to my family's temple." said Sakura.

They all went outside ready to go get Onyx, but when they looked down the road they saw men repaving it.

"Oh well, looks like we'll have to take the canals." said Ty-Lee.

"Damn that! I'm takin' the rooftops." said Sakura. She hopped up only to see the streets being paved on the other streets as well.

'_**You want me to say it?' said her inner.**_

'_No, I got it. Life sucks!'_

And so everyone was on a gondola, well their own gondolas. Naruto and Hinata **were** in one. Neji and Tenten were in another. Ino and Shikamaru. The Payne triplets, Yuri and Chouji, Yura and Kankuro. Temari and Renji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Whinnie. Ty-Lee and Lee, Gaara and Lotus. Nadeshiko Utau, Yoko, Amaya, and Sayuri. Sai and Jade, and finally, Sakura and Sasuke.

"This sucks!" groaned out Sakura. Not only did Sasuke keep scooting closer to her, but their gondola had gotten stuck with an accordion player that wouldn't stop playing. He was irritating the hell out of both her and the man next to her.

"Hey man, you can get off here. I'll take over." She said to the man rowing the gondola. He got off on a nearby plateau giving her the rowing staff. She then asked Lotus if she could make the water currents pull the boats by themselves.

"Sure sis, but what about the staff?"

"I only need it for one thing."

Sakura twirled the staff a bit and knocked the accordion player into the canal. Everyone started laughing while Sasuke, Neji, Nadeshiko and Shino smirked. Sakura did a mock bow but the boat rocked a bit and she yelped, quickly sitting down.

"Wow Sakura-chan, I know cats don't like water but sheesh!" said Naruto.

"She can't help it. Onee-chan is afraid of water."

"Shut up, Lotus!"

"Afraid of water? Why?" said Tenten.

"She can't swim." said Nadeshiko.

"What are you talking about? We once went to the Land of Waves and Sakura-chan swam perfectly." said the knuckle-head ninja.

"That wasn't her, it was me." said Jordan. She then stood up and took a white triangle from Jazz. Her whole body glowed white and when the light died down she looked like Sakura's twelve year old self.

"It's another one of my inventions. I call it the disguise pyramid. You just think of who you wanna be and you're transformed into that image." she said as Jordan turned back to normal.

"But Sakura, shouldn't you have learned how to swim by now?" said Ino.

"We tried to teach her, but the girl sinks like a brick!" said Jordan. Sakura hissed at her.

"The thing is, when Angel was six she tried to learn by herself and almost drowned. She's been afraid of large bodies of water ever sin-AH!" yelped Jazz as she ducked from a fire ball.

"Alright that's enough of my life story." said Sakura juggling three other balls of fire in her hand. Lotus smirked and made a small wave rock her sister's gondola a bit. The elemental of fire yelped and glowed pink.

The Uchiha prodigy was very surprised to have a small pink glowing object jump into his arms. He looked down to see a small, white and very frightened kitten trembling in his chest.

"Oh dear, Lotus I think you over did It." said Jazz.

"What happened to her?" asked Temari.

"Every time an elemental gets terrified, we unwillingly turn into our animal spirit forms."

"Hey! We never did find out what your animal spirits were." said Naruto. The triplets looked at each other and then shrugged. They then each began to glow a different color. Jazz glowed teal, Jordan glowed silver and Jackie glowed yellow. When the lights stopped, three German shepherd puppies appeared on the gondola.

"Aww!" cooed Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari.

"Ain't we just the cutest little things?" said Jackie with a wide grin on her puppy dog face.

"Oh yeah, you guys are some regular Lassie look-a-likes." said Sakura sarcastically.

"Says the one who is snuggled up against the man she claims to hate." said Jordan with a smug look.

Everyone got a good laugh out of that and Sakura finally realized what she was doing. She looked up to see that Sasuke was smirking and currently enjoying keeping her in his arms.

"You really are adorable when **you're **like this, Kitten." He said stroking her back. She immediately jumped out of his arms and ran to the other side of the boat.

They soon met up with the Sensei along with Onyx and Toph. Dojo grew in size and everyone got on his back when…

"WAIT!! SASUKE-KUN, WAIT FOR ME!" shrieked Karin as she hurriedly got on Dojo's back and sat right behind Sasuke, much to his utter disgust. He had enough of her bull.

"Karin."

"Yes**,** Sasuke-kun?"

"What part of 'It's over' do you not understand?"

"W-what?"

"I thought you would get it by now, leave me the fuck alone."

"B-but Sasuke-k-" she stopped when she saw his sharingan glare at her. He turned back around to focus his attention on Sakura.

"Hey, aren't you guys getting on?" yelled Whinnie. Onyx and Toph were still on the ground.

"Toph doesn't like flying so much." said Onyx.

"It's the worst way to travel." grumbled Toph as she reluctantly climbed up to Dojo. The earth-bender felt around in front of her till she grabbed Shino's coat and pressed her ear against it. She raised her head and smiled.

"Well if it isn't bug-boy. I hope you like me cause I'm gonna be clinging on to ya through this whole rollercoaster." Shino merely looked at the girl still gripping on to his coat and held in his surprise as she clenched on to him for dear life as the giant green dragon flew into the sky.

Soon after about an hour of flying, the sky suddenly started to turn pitch black causing confusion in the Konoha residents. After all, it was only eleven in the morning, so why in the world was there a night sky out complete with a full moon?

Dojo landed in the middle of a forest and shrunk back in size to jump on Jackie's shoulders.

"Okay. Naruto, Sasuke you're coming with us. The rest of you stay here with the triplets, they'll explain everything." said Sakura as she was followed deeper into the forest with her team mates, Nadeshiko, Amaya, Onyx, Utau and Yoko. They had walked for about five minutes when Naruto couldn't handle the silence any longer.

"Sakura-chan, where are you taking us?"

"Just keep walking, Naruto. We're almost there."

"Hn, he's almost as impatient as you Utau." said Nadeshiko with a smirk.

"Yeah, you said it Desh-Hey!" said Utau. "Take that back, Nadeshiko-ama (bitch)!"

"Just try and make me, Utau-busu(extremely ugly girl)!"

"Both of you, quiet!" snapped Sakura. Both girls 'hmphed' and turned away from each other.

"By the way Sakura-chan, what's up with the sky around here? I mean, it's already dark and it's only noon!" exclaimed the male blond.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? We're in the Land of Darkness. It's a secret country located on the outskirts of the Land of Fire. Only a few thousand people live here."

"Then who heck could we be here to see?"

"Trust me Naruto, you want to meet these people." She said as they finally stopped in front of a rather large house in the middle of the dark forest. Sakura took a deep breath, hesitated and finally knocked on the door. She quickly turned to Sasuke.

"Okay Sasuke, before you start to freak out or anything, I want you not to jump to any conclusions until we all are done explaining." The pink-haired girl said with a serious expression on her face.

Now Sasuke was really interested since he noticed that the object of his affections didn't call him 'Chicken-ass', so what ever was about to happen had to be important. The door then started to open.

**His** breath was caught in his throat as his eyes widened greatly. The Uchiha felt his heart rate start to accelerate rapidly and he felt as if he might actually pass out. Why was Konoha's ice-block acting like this? It was because standing in front of the door way, with an equally shocked expression…

…

…

…

…was his mother, Uchiha Mikoto.

(A/N: Okay, most authors would be mean and leave you hangin' with this cliff-hanger, but I've been in your position before so I'll be nice and continue right here. You can thank me with some nice reviews!!)

"Oh…dear…Kami! Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed and hugged her son tightly.

He finally snapped out of his shocked state and hugged her back only to realize that he couldn't fully **wrap** his arms around her because something was blocking his way. He looked down to see her stomach very large and concluded that she had to be pregnant.

That is when all types of thoughts ran into his mind. When did she get pregnant? How far along was she? Was she having twins, triplets? Who was the father?

Dear Kami, HIS FATHER!

How could he have forgotten about something so important? Was he alive? Is he alright? WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON HERE?!

"Mikoto, what are you doing out here? You should be inside, resting." came the deep male voice he thought he would never here again. His father, Uchiha Fugaku, came out to fetch his wife and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who she was hugging.

"S-sasuke!" Said man saw something he never thought he would see. His father started to smile as he gazed at his son. After a while, he turned his attention back on his wife.

"Mikoto, please be careful of the baby." He said as he gently had her loosen her grip from the other male. He then turned to the others.

"So this day finally came. Come inside Sasuke, everything will soon be clear."

And so, the presumed dead Uchiha couple led everyone inside the house. Once inside the seemingly normal house hold, the Uchiha patriarch opened his mouth to speak, but was cut of by a voice that seemed to have come from the kitchen.

"Father, what is all the commotion out here?"

Just when Sasuke thought that he had finally calmed down, the one and only Uchiha Itachi walked in the living room from the kitchen. He immediately jumped up from the couch and lunged at the wide eyed man only to have Sakura and Onyx hold him back.

"DAMN IT SAKURA, LET ME GO!" he yelled with his Sharingan blazing.

"I CAN'T!"

"WHY!"

"BECAUSE ITACHI DIDN'T KILL YOUR CLAN!"

His struggles came to a complete stop at Sakura's outburst. He looked at her with **disbelief** in his eyes. She calmed her breathing a bit, and continued. "At least, the real one didn't anyway." She pushed Sasuke back down on the couch and sat down next to him.

"Why don't we start from the beginning Sasuke**?**" said Fugaku. "You see Sasuke, even before you were born; Mikoto and I have always been good friends with Sakura and her sisters' mother and father. Along with the Payne triplets parents as well, so we had known they were elementals. Because of that, when the temple was attacked 13 years ago, we would make sure that Sakura's her aunt and uncle could claim that Sakura was their child. I used my position at the police station to make the documents believable, while Mikoto made up a reasonable excuse as to why no one has ever seen Sakura before."

"Around that time, the council was telling me that the Uchiha clan needed to be executed." said Itachi. "Little did I know that I had four little spies listening in on our conversation." He looked over at Sakura while she laughed nervously.

"W-well it was Jordan's idea to test how well we can sneak around."

"Oh calm down dear, it was thanks to Sakura and the girls that we found out what was actually happening." said Mikoto, saving Sakura from the Uchiha glare.

"The truth was that I had no idea that the clan was planning on taking over Konoha. They had planned it entirely on there **their** own, so imagine my surprise when the girls rush into the house screaming at me with Izaioi right behind them." continued Fugaku.

"We had everything cleared up by the time Itachi had gotten home, but it didn't end there." said Mikoto. "Before Itachi-kun left the meeting, Danzo had managed to grab a stand of his hair. He used it to make a permanent clone of Itachi-kun with a forbidden jutsu. It was that clone that killed the clan, not him. **Luckily** for us, Izaioi was there to open a portal for us to escape. She also made some clones of Fugaku and I to take our places. It was then that we realized that you were still at school. By the time Fugaku-kun and Itachi went to go get you, the clone had already traumatized you. We were going to tell you when you turned 13, but by that time you decided to take matters into your own hands."

"It was a struggle for us to only be able to learn about you from Sakura, but we managed." said Itachi. "We convinced her and the Payne sisters to sniff after you after your retrieval squad came back without you. They found you and kept watch over you, and made sure that Orochimaru never did anything to seriously hurt you."

"Basically, I protected your anal virginity from Gay-Lord." said Sakura bluntly. "After you killed him, you were on your own."

"Which reminds me, Sasuke-kun you're not still with that…_girl_ are you?" said Mikoto with disappointment clear in her voice. The man finally found his voice through the conversation.

"No mother, I'm not."

_Mother._ God, it felt good to be able to call someone that, and not just any someone, _his _mother. The Uchiha matriarch breathed a sigh of relief at his statement.

"Thank Kami-sama! I swear, I would have pulled my hair out if that whore had become the next matriarch." He smirked at his mother's words. He then turned his attention back to her swollen belly.

"Mother, how far along are you?"

"Oh my, I've forgotten completely about that! I'm seven and a half months dear; this will be my fourth and last child."

"Fourth?" The female Uchiha smiled.

"I found out I was pregnant just a few days after the masacare. Your brother Diasuke is in the forest right now training. I swear he looks just like you Sasuke-kun, right down to your adorable spikes."

"Adorable, abnormal, whatever you wanna call em'." said Sakura.

"Also Sasuke, I would like you to meet your cousins." said Fugaku. Nadeshiko and Amaya jumped onto the couch and landed on either side of Sasuke.

"What's up, cuz?" they both said smirking. He looked to see that both of them were looking at him with the sharingan, proving that they were of Uchiha blood.

"We were living in Brooklyn, New York for about 13 years so we had no idea about the massacre." clarified Nadeshiko.

"But it was fun hanging out there though." said Yoko.

"So, how were things here cuz?" said Utah to Naruto.

"C-cuz?"

"You didn't think that you were brought you here for nothing did you?" said a new voice. Everyone looked over to see a red-headed woman with two high pigtails and baby blue eyes perfectly matching Naruto's.

"Naruto, do you know who I am?"

"Uh…I don't think we've met, but I feel like I know you."

"That's because my name is Kushina, Naruto and I'm your mother."

"W-w-WHAT! If you're my mother, then where the hell were you?!" he yelled standing up. He seemed angry, but you could tell that he was excited also.

"Please Naruto-kun, let me explain." She took a seat next to the boy on the couch after she pulled him down.

"The night the Kyuubi was sealed inside you; I had gotten knocked on the head and lost all my memory. The only thing I did remember was my name. I wondered around until I was found by Iziaoi. She allowed me to live in the temple, and 5 years later I remembered your father, Minato, the 4th Hokage."

"The fourth was my father!" Naruto exclaimed, clearly thrilled.

"Yes Naruto-kun, and a damn good one. We had always wanted at least two children, and if anything were to happen to him before we did, he had a special reservation at a sperm bank. I immediately went down there and after that, I had your little brother Marucho (Ma-roo-cho)."

Naruto's eyes widening even more. He had a little brother. He grinned, with the practice he had from Konohamaru, he'd be fine.

"When I held Marucho in my arms, something clicked. I started to remember that I had another son, and that he was born the night the Kyuubi attacked. Sakura looked at some records at the hospital and brought copies back to me to help me find you, but they were no help. It was only until last month that I finally remembered your name. Sakura showed me a picture of you, and everything instantly came flooding back to me. I even remembered your cousins and contacted them, letting them know we were alright."

Kushina's expression started to look sad for a moment. It was as if she was guilty, or even mad at herself.

"The only thing I can't remember is where your father is. He told me the night he sealed the Kyuubi, that the justu he wouldn't let him die, and that he would watch over you."

Naruto just stood there, and seeped in the all the astonishing information, along with Sasuke. Suddenly, they both jumped up and hugged Sakura, both of them giving kisses to her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Let go already, would ya! I swear, if you two don't stop right now! Ugh, Naruto your breath smells like ramen! Let Go!"

Neither of the boys paid the girl's protest any mind. They were too thankful that she brought them here, that she gave them back their families. Everyone smiled as Team 7 had their moment.


	8. Brothers, Eggs, and Memories Oh, My!

Sidney: Okay yall, I'm making this chapter real juicy and good.

Lotus: Okay, but who's saying it this time?

Gai: Well we're all here; I say that we all do the youthful thing and say it! All together now!

Everyone: ON WITH THE SHOW!

_**THE TRUE **__**HARUNO SAKURA**_

Sasuke and Naruto eventually let Sakura go from their embrace, but not before Naruto let Sasuke get a few extra kisses in with him occasionally lingering on her mouth. Onyx walked up behind Itachi and hit him over his head. He held his head in pain as he turned around to see who would dare hit him only to look at her in surprise.

"I've been here for over an hour and you've yet to acknowledge your own girlfriend!"

"Forgive me for being too busy with my brother whom I have not seen in 13 years," he said sarcastically. The dark haired Haruno 'hmfed' and turned away from him. He smirked and pulled her into his arms.

"I was simply joking, there's no need to get mad Onyx," he said as he kissed her cheek. She pouted but could not hide the small blush on her face.

They all heard a knock on the door and Kushina answered it to see Jordan at the door.

"Uh, are ya'll done or did I knock at a bad time because everybody's filled in."

"No Jordon, you're just in time. We're done in here too."

"Oh good, because if you don't mind, they want to meet you guys."

She stepped aside and sure enough, everyone was right outside. They all went outside and were eagerly greeted.

"Tsunade, is that you?"

"Well, if it is Mikoto-chan."

"You two know each other?" asked Naruto.

"We went on a few missions together a few years ago. Mikoto-chan specialized in poison."

"And she'd kick some serious ass too!" yelled a different voice. They all turned around to see a woman around Mikoto's age. She had caramel colored skin and dark brown eyes and short dark brown hair with bangs going over one side of her face.

"Mama!" the Payne sisters yelled out as they went over to hug their mother.

"Mama mama, thank the Lord you here. Jordan's been so mean to me!" said Jackie as she pointed to her glaring sister.

"Now Jordan, I thought I told you to be nicer to yo sister."

"I have been Mama; Jackie's just being stupid again. You know how she likes to do that."

"Trudy! It's been far too long!" exclaimed Mikoto as she went over to hug her friend." (A/N: Trudy and Oscar are from the 'Proud Family')

"Haha! How ya been girl? I see you've gotten bigger."

"Just two more months and I'll be able to see my feet again." said Mikoto as she rubbed her belly. Trudy then looked over to Fugaku.

"I still can't believe that you two actually got married. You used to hate his guts!" This got the Uchiha brothers interested since their mother always seemed happiest with their father.

"Now Trudy, you know that's all in the past."

"Yeah, but I bet he still remembers that time you tried to poison him. Or that time you broke his wrist after he smacked your ass. And who could ever forget that time he called ya weak and you kicked him in the nuts."

Trudy was laughing so hard she started to cry. Fugaku, however, was not so amused. He stood there scowling while his wife sweat dropped at her friend.

"Okay, I admit Fugaku-kun and I didn't exactly get along at first. But what matters now is that we're together and happily married."

"Ha-ha! Remember the first time he proposed to ya! I thought you we're gonna kill him!"

"He proposed and you nearly killed him?" asked Lotus.

"You would too, if he suddenly came up to you and said, 'Mikoto, I need a matriarch for my clan. Be smart and marry me now, before I find someone better.'" said Mikoto doing a fake impression of her husband's voice. Said man frowned at the women's antics.

"I admit that my first proposal was a little abrupt-"

"A little!"

"-but there was no need for you to try to stab me with a poison tipped kunai."

"I beg to differ, _Fugi-kun_." She said his name with a mocking voice.

"Man, I still can't believe that you got yo butt whooped by a girl!" said a deeper pitched voice. A tall slightly slim looking dark skinned male with a black haired fade came into view.

"You shouldn't talk Oscar, you nearly get killed by your wife on a daily basis." said Fugaku with a smirk. The man frowned.

"I let her do that, to protect her ego. Make her feel strong, like her man over here." he retorted. He then yelped as his wife put him in a head lock.

"Jordan! Get yo mama off me!"

"Sorry Daddy, you're on your own with that one." His daughter replied.

"Alright, that's quite enough you two." spoke a stern voice. A woman stepped out of the woods and surprised the Haruno children. She had long knee length pink hair with half of it up in a tight bun, emerald eyes and freckles across the bridge of her nose. She had on a white kimono with a silver Haruno circle on the back.

"Oh, hey kaa-san." said Sakura. The elder Haruno frowned while Sakura looked confused. When she had yet to say anything Izaioi started to scowl. Sakura then sweat dropped.

"Oh, yes of course. Karin, I'm about to do something rather embarrassing right now. You might want to laugh at me but I must warn you not to."

"Tch, you can't tell me what to do." said the red head. _'Alright, have it your way you slut'_ thought Sakura evilly. She then took a deep breath and put on a cute chibi face with little tears and a big smile.

"My Mommy!" she said in a squeaky voice. Izaioi smiled big and went to hug her daughter while the others sweat dropped.

"Ha-ha! Aww, did wittle Sakuwa miss her mommy?" said Karin while laughing. A dark shadow then covered her as she looked to see the elemental's glaring mother.

"**YOU DARE TO LAUGH AT MY LITTLE GIRL!" **

Izaioi then picked her up by the hair and threw her, knocking her into three trees. She then looked expectantly at the rest of her daughters and they hurriedly gave her a hug all shouting 'Mommy!' in little squeaky voices.

"Hey, where's Sayuri?" said Sakura.

"She said she was going to go out into the woods to have a look around." said Renji.

"Uh oh! Mikoto-chan, didn't you say that Daisuke was out training in the woods?" The Uchiha matriarch held a look of worry on her face. "Oh, dear."

"What is it?" said Sasuke.

"Well you see," said Jazz. "Ever since Daisuke first met Sayuri, he's had a bit of a small, or rather large, fascination with her."

"Ahh!" yelled out Sayuri as she ran out the bushes. A sudden flash of blue went by and she was tackled to the ground. She looked up to see that she was being straddled by a smirking 13 year old version of Sasuke. He had on the same type of blue shirt Sasuke used to wear and black pants with black converse shoes.

"Daisuke, you ass! Get off of me!" yelled Sayuri.

"Give me a kiss and maybe I'll think about it." The boy replied as he started to lean in. Sayuri paled while moving her face from side to side trying to avoid his lips. He held her face with his hands and was centimeters away from her lips.

"Daisuke-teme!" a loud voice yelled out, stopping the boy from his activities. He looked over to glare at the 13 year old version of Naruto. He had on a black T-shirt with orange pants and black skater shoes. He even had Naruto's whisker-like scars on his face.

"Usuratonkachi."

"What was that, Teme!"

"What do you want, Dobe." said Daisuke with a bored expression.

"Get away from my Sayuri-chan!"

"And what if I don't?" dared Daisuke as he pulled Sayuri closer to him. Sayuri paled as he puckered up again.

"Marucho, get him off me!"

Not wanting to let her down, Marucho ran towards them and grabbed the pinkette's arm, pulling her away from Daisuke. But Daisuke grabbed her other arm and pulled her out of the blonde's grip and into his arms.

"Hey! Give me back my Sayuri-chan, Teme!"

"_Your_ Sayuri? I don't think so. She clearly belongs to me."

"I don't belong to anyone! Now, let me go!" the girl yelled as she struggled to get out of the youngest Uchiha's arms. Daisuke smirked and held her tighter.

"You see what I mean?" said a sweat dropping Jazz.

"Daisuke, Marucho, that's enough. There are some people you two should meet." said Kushina. The boys both looked up and their eyes widened as they looked at what appeared to be older versions of them.

"Gah! Teme look, it's us from the future!" yelled Marucho while pointing at Naruto and Sasuke.

"What? Where?" said Naruto while he whipped his head around. Sasuke and Daisuke both punched Naruto and Marucho on the head. "Itai!" yelped the Uzumaki brothers.

"Dobe." said the Uchiha brothers.

"They're not us, loser. They're…our brothers." said Daisuke as he turned back to Sasuke.

"Really? Cool!" said Marucho as he rushed up to Naruto. "Wow, my brother Naruto! I heard a lot about you. Is it true that you really defeated the Shukaku when Sand invaded?"

"Well…I don't wanna brag, but yeah I did!" said Naruto as he held his chin looking smug.

"I knew it! You hear that, Teme? My brother saved the entire village. That's just further proof that we Uzumaki men can outshine the Uchiha any day of the- Gah!" yelped Marucho as he dodged a fire ball heading his way. Daisuke smirked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"You were saying, Dobe?"

"Daisuke-teme, you jerk! You could have burned me to a crisp!" yelled Marucho.

"Hn, that was the point, loser."

"Why don't we all go to the temple, there's something I need to discuss with you Sakura-chan." said Izaioi.

"But Kaa-san, I don't think Mikoto-chan can ride on Dojo's back in her condition." Her mother smiled.

"Sakura-chan, how do you think I got here? Trudy, Oscar and I were planning on visiting Mikoto-chan and Fugaku earlier, so I made a portal."

"A portal?" asked Temari.

"I'm the temple leader, so I have to know a few family secrets." said the eldest Haruno.

She led them all deeper into the forest, and they found a pink and purple-ish portal. Izaioi went through while they followed in suit. They ended up inside the Haruno temple.

"Well it's about time you got here!" a new female voice spoke out.

From around the corner came an elderly old woman. She had snow white hair and a pale pink kimono with white daisies near the bottom. She also had shimmering green eyes.

"Obaa-chan! What are you doing here?" said Sakura.

"I'm here to give you your animal guardian."

"My what?"

"Oh, how wonderful! You've finally got your guardian!" said Jade.

"Would one of you care to tell me what the heck's my guardian?" said Sakura.

"You know how we get spirit animals? Well our guardians are like our animals except that they help us in battle and are our companions. Mine is should have flown here by now. Dia (A/N: Dye-Ya.), are you here dear?" shouted Jade. A falcon sized bird that had tan feathers except for long pink ones on its head and back along with pink and yellow tail feathers (A/N: Picture pigeotto from 'Pokemon'.) flew into the room and landed on Jade's shoulder.

"Bonjour, I was wondering when you would get here." The bird said with a French accent matching Jade's.

"Hey Takashi, are you here?" yelled Onyx as a large black wolf came into view. He had black eyes and silver hair on his stomach.

"What took you so long? I thought it would only take you about a day to get here." The wolf said to her.

"We got a little held up in Venice."

"You see dear, your guardian will be the same animal as your spirit and will represent your true and inner self. But until they are ready to come out, they will first appear in the form of an egg." said Izaioi as she handed Sakura a large tan egg with black flame designs coming from the bottom.

"But I must warn you Sakura," began her grandmother, "If an elemental has been using their powers for evil or has been acting a way that the guardian disapproves of; it will turn into a giant beast and will devour the elemental so that no harm can come upon the land."

"I understand Obaa-chan." said Sakura.

"Well, now that we're through with that, how about we have some dinner? Mikoto, Trudy, what should we make for the main course?" said Izaioi as she walked toward the next room that was supposedly the kitchen.

"Hmm…how about we make our famous 5 alarm chili?" said Trudy.

"Sounds good, let's get started." said Mikoto as she and the rest walked into the kitchen. The Sensei, Tsunade, Fugaku, and Kushina all followed them into the kitchen while the rest remained outside. When they left, Sakura's smile formed a frown.

"Holy hell, I'm screwed!" said Sakura as she plopped down on a windowsill.

"Uh, huh. I told you that you need to stop being so mean to people but did you listen? Nope!" said Jazz as she waved her finger at Sakura in a scolding manner.

"I'm sorry, but what is this 'nice' you speak of?"

"Come on, Mac. Quit playin'. Jazz is right and you know it. You need to stop with all that hostility." said Jordan as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Me!" exclaimed the pinkette in shock. "Jordan, you know good and well that you can't talk."

"What are you talking about? There ain't nothin' wrong with the way I treat people."

"Oh, please. Jazz give me the memory cube." retorted Sakura as she was handed the object. The room flashed in a bright light and soon it showed Sakura and the Payne sisters at a park. They were laughing at something when a guy came up to Jordan.

"_Hey, baby. How you doing?" he said while eying her form. She looked at him and rolled her eyes while taking out a box of tic-tacs._

"_Man, if you gonna come up to me with some weak ass lines, at least brush yo damn teeth before you do. I mean, God-Damn! Yo breath is kickin' like a Brazilian soccer team!" she exclaimed with shoving the whole box of mints into his hand. The guy didn't take that comment well as he glared at the girl._

"_Man, forget your ass! You ain't nothing but a bitch!"_

"_Correction, I'm _the_ bitch! Now get your halitosis infected ass the fuck outta here! The damn dogs ain't coming round here cause they smell yo ass!"_

_The guy walked away in a huff while the girls and some onlookers laughed at the sight._

The scene vanished from the room and everyone was laughing at the memory.

"Okay, I admit I was irritated that day, but that fool needed some serious Listerine action. Plus, I'm blunt, not mean. There is a difference." stated Jordan as she tried to hide a smirk from the memory.

"Angel, you could try being nice at the last minute. It might help, and you could start with the good old fashion 'Forgive and Forget'." said Jazz as she pointed to the Konoha 11.

"Not a chance in Hell, Jazz."

"Yeah you right, but shouldn't we get back to the problem at hand? Does Pinky getting eaten by and overgrown monster ring a bell?" said Jackie.

"She's right, Mac." said Jordan. "If I were you I'd just chuck that bad boy straight out the window."

"Now there's an idea!" said Sakura as she stood up and faced the open window.

"Hey, wait a minute Sis. We don't know for sure that it's going to eat you. It could turn out to be your friend." said Lotus. They all looked at each other for a moment then they all bust out laughing.

"Ha, that's a good one Lotus, but let's be real. Instead of tossing that egg, give it to me. I'm about to whip up to huevos rancheros!" said Whinnie as she snatched it out of Sakura's hand and licked her lips. Jordan then took the egg from her.

"Shoot, I'm about to make me a scrambled egg soup!"

"It's my egg and if anyone is gonna eat it, it's gonna be me!" said Sakura as she snatched back her egg. They argued for a moment about who would have the 'snack' until they all heard a cracking noise. They looked into Sakura's hands to see the egg beginning to hatch. All of a sudden a bright light came shooting out of the egg.

"Be on your guard!" yelled Onyx.

"It could be anywhere." said Jade.

They all looked around frantically seeing no sign of a monster, and turned around when they heard Lotus burst out laughing. She was pointing at Sakura's head and when they turned around they saw…


End file.
